Xmas
by theothersteffi
Summary: Knüpft an die Episode Der Mann im Bunker an“. Bei Booth ist es mit Parker nicht so gelaufen wie erhofft und nun will er reden. Ratet mal, wer zuhört.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** "Alle Charaktere aus der Serie Bones gehören Fox. Diese Fanfiction dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt der Geschichte verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt."

Xmas

Es klopfte. Sie hatte es erst gar nicht gehört, sie war im Bad und hatte sich die Haare geföhnt. Aber doch, es klopfte, und zwar hartnäckig. Seufzend legte sie Föhn und Bürste beiseite und schlüpfte in ihren Bademantel. „Wer kommt denn auf die Idee, am Weihnachtsabend um kurz nach elf bei mir zu klopfen?", dachte sie und schaute durch den Spion.

„Booth? Was machst du denn hier? Ist was passiert? Haben wir einen Fall?" „Nein, Bones, nein, kein Fall."

Jetzt sah er auf und bemerkte, dass sie im Morgenmantel und mit feuchten Haaren vor ihm stand. „Oh, ich störe wohl, sorry Bones. Schönen Abend noch." Mit diesen Worten machte Booth kehrt und ging den Gang hinunter in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Warte Booth, komm zurück. Was ist denn los? Du kannst nicht abends um elf vor meiner Tür auftauchen und dann ohne Erklärung wieder verschwinden. Ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist!" Diesen Blick kannte er nur zu gut. Wenn Dr. Temperance Brennan die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und jemanden durchdringend ansah, dann tat man besser daran, zu antworten, wollte man nicht einen Orkan entfachen. Also drehte Booth sich abermals um und ging langsam zur Wohnungstür zurück.

„Eigentlich ist nichts, Bones. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du Lust hast, ein Glas Wein mit mir zu trinken." Bei diesen Worten bemerkte Bones auch die Tüte, die er in der Hand hielt und aus der er jetzt einen sündteuren französischen Rotwein hervor zauberte.

Sie war gelinde gesagt ein wenig verwirrt. Klar, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie und Booth etwas zusammen trinken würden. Nach dem etwas holprigen Start ihrer Zusammenarbeit hatten sie sich dann doch zusammengerauft und waren Freunde geworden. Aber was machte er jetzt mit Rotwein vor ihrer Tür? Hatte er nicht vor wenigen Stunden, nachdem sie alle zusammen diesen ‚Weihnachtslungenpilz' überstanden hatten, freudestrahlend verkündet, er ginge jetzt Parker abholen? Also, warum stand er jetzt hier und saß nicht mit seinem Sohn unterm Tannenbaum und verwöhnte ihn mit viel zu viel viel zu teurem Spielzeug, um damit zu kompensieren, dass er den Kleinen nicht oft sah und nur ein Teilzeitdaddy war? Irgendwas war vorgefallen und auch wenn Bones sich mit Gefühlen und Emotionen nicht besonders aus kannte, hatte sie doch den Eindruck, dass Booth nicht hier stehen würde, wenn alles in Ordnung wäre und sein Weihnachten so gelaufen wäre wie geplant. Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite. „Gern. Ich hätte mir sowieso gleich einen Wein aufgemacht. Komm rein."

Nachdem sie die Wohnungstür geschlossen hatte, ging sie schnurstracks in Richtung Schlafzimmer, um sich um zuziehen. „Gläser sind in der Küche, Korkenzieher erste Schublade links, ich bin gleich fertig." rief sie über die Schulter, bevor sie die Türe schloss.

Booth stand mitten im Wohnzimmer und atmete tief durch. Jetzt war ihm schon leichter ums Herz, auch wenn er sich vorhin kurzfristig wie ein Idiot fühlte, als seine Partnerin ihn mit strenger Stimme wie einen Schuljungen über den Flur zitiert hatte. Aber was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Tauchte mitten in der Nacht bei ihr auf und wollte reinkommen, ohne dass es einen besonderen Grund dafür gab. Sicher, sie hatten eigentlich immer gut miteinander reden können und das erfrischende an Unterhaltungen mit Bones war, wenn man sich erstmal daran gewöhnt hatte, dass ihre Sicht der Dinge oft völlig anders war als bei den meisten anderen Menschen.

Er hatte sich an sie gewöhnt und sogar angefangen, sie richtig gern zu haben. So war es eigentlich kein Wunder, dass es ihn heute Abend ausgerechnet vor ihre Türe getrieben hatte. In diesem Moment wurden seine Grübeleien aber dadurch unterbrochen, dass sich die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffnete und Bones hinaus kam. Sie hatte den Bademantel gegen eine bequeme Hose, dicke Socken und einen kuscheligen alten Pullover getauscht, der eindeutig mehr nach Herrenabteilung aussah.

„Booth, was stehst du da so rum? Ich dachte, der Wein ist schon auf und ich kann mich setzen und was trinken. Gib schon die Flasche her und setz dich, ich mach schon." Das riss ihn wirkungsvoll aus seiner Lethargie. „Nein, Bones, wenn ich dich schon überfalle, dann lass ich mich nicht auch noch von dir bedienen. Wein kommt gleich." Damit schmiss er seinen Mantel über die Sofalehne und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

Bones setzte sich auf das Sofa, ein Bein unter das andere geschlagen und wartete. Eben beim Umziehen hatte sie überlegt, was sie jetzt mit Booth anfangen sollte und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er ihr schon sagen würde, was ihn bedrückte. Denn dass ihn etwas bedrückte, dessen war sogar sie sich sicher. Sie lauschte auf das Klirren in der Küche und wusste, jetzt würde er gleich kommen.

Booth hatte zwei Gläser und die geöffnete Weinflasche in der Hand, stellte alles auf dem Couchtisch ab und ließ sich schwer auf das Sofa fallen. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare, als wollte er irgendetwas wegwischen. Sie beugte sich derweil vor und füllte die Gläser. Als sie ihrem Partner eines reichte, sah sie ihn mit einem aufmunternden Blick an und fragte „Also, Booth, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich ja dich zu sehen, aber was verschafft mir ausgerechnet heute die Ehre deines Besuches?" Er trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, stellte es wieder auf den Tisch und schaute nach unten auf seine Füße, als wäre dort die Antwort auf ihre Frage zu finden.

„Rebecca hat Parker eben wieder bei mir abgeholt." sagte er tonlos. Das ließ sie aufhorchen. Sie wusste erst seit zwei Tagen davon, dass er ein Kind hatte, aber seitdem hatte er ihr ein wenig über Parker erzählt. Anderes hatte sie von Angela und Dr. Goodman erfahren, mit denen er sich –zugegebenermaßen im medikamenteninduzierten Drogenrausch – wohl etwas ausgiebiger unterhalten hatte. Was sie jedoch genau wusste, war die Weihnachtsvereinbarung zwischen Booth und der Mutter seines Sohnes. Er sollte ihn heute Abend bekommen und der Kleine sollte bis morgen Mittag bei ihm bleiben. Diese paar Stunden an Weihnachten waren Booth heilig, soviel hatte sie verstanden. „Warum? Ihr hattet doch eine Vereinbarung." „Stimmt, die hatten wir. Aber Rebecca ist plötzlich anderer Meinung. Sie will unbedingt heute Nacht noch zu ihren Eltern nach New Jersey fahren und da muss Parker natürlich mit. Als ob das nicht wenigstens Zeit bis morgen früh gehabt hätte." Er lachte bitter.

„Zu hause ist mir die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen, nachdem Parker weg war. Ich wollte nicht allein sein und da ist mir spontan jemand eingefallen, der Weihnachten mindestens genauso wenig leiden kann wie Ich seit kurzem auch und dem ich mit meiner miesen Laune nicht irgendwelche Weihnachtsstimmungen kaputt mache - du. Also hab ich meinen Weinkeller geplündert und mich auf den Weg zu dir gemacht. Schlimm?"

Sie blickte nachdenklich in ihr Weinglas. „Nein, nicht schlimm. Aber du hast nicht recht damit, dass ich Weihnachten nicht leiden kann. Es macht mich nur traurig. Das ist ein Unterschied" „Tut mir leid, Bones, aber du hast die ganze Zeit so gegen Weihnachten gewettert, dass ich dachte, du kannst es wirklich nicht leiden." Booth sah sie bestürzt an. Hatte er jetzt dem einzigen Menschen, bei dem er sich sicher war, dass er sich nichts aus Weihnachten machte, doch das Fest verdorben?

„Sieh mal, Booth, rational gesehen ist Weihnachten und der ganze Christenmythos-" hier schnappte er nach Luft und wollte etwas sagen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. „-natürlich nur Humbug, aber selbst ich war mal ein kleines Mädchen, das mit seinem Bruder mit glänzenden Augen vorm Weihnachtsbaum gesessen hat, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Ich werde also an Weihnachten ein bisschen nostalgisch."

„Ich glaub es schon" meinte er grinsend. „Du warst bestimmt ein entzückendes kleines Ding mit langen Zöpfen, das an Heiligabend die Überreste des Truthahns analysiert hat." Auch wenn er sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte, wurde Booth jetzt wieder ernst. „Kannst du dich noch an Weihnachten mit deiner Familie erinnern?"

Bones sah ihn verständnislos an. „Natürlich kann ich mich erinnern, ich war 15, als meine Eltern verschwanden, nicht fünf!" Booth schluckte. Daran hatte er nicht mehr gedacht. Wenn man Bones heute kennen lernte, so wie er es getan hatte, dann konnte man sich oft gar nicht richtig vorstellen, dass sie einmal ein ganz normales Kind mit einer ganz normalen Familie gewesen war. Sie war als erwachsene Frau so anders als die meisten Menschen und verstand manchmal so erbarmungswürdig wenig von den sozialen Gepflogenheiten der Menschen und dem, was man als Popkultur bezeichnet, dass er schlicht vergessen hatte, dass ihr Start ins Leben gar nicht so anders als seiner gewesen war.

„Das tut mir leid, Bones, das muss es für dich noch schwerer machen." Dieser nett gemeinte Kommentar verwirrte sie aufs neue. „Wie meinst du das, noch schwerer? Was soll es mir noch schwerer machen?" „Na, dass du dich erinnern kannst. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn du gar keine Erinnerungen an deine Familie und das Weihnachten mit ihnen hättest. Dann gäbe es jetzt auch nichts, was du vermissen würdest."

„Wäre es dir dann lieber, du würdest nichts von Parker wissen?" Diese Frage schockierte Booth. Er liebte seinen Sohn über alles, auch wenn es mit ihm und Rebecca nicht funktioniert hatte. „Wie kannst du so was fragen, Bones? Auch wenn es nicht immer einfach ist, ihn nur so selten zu sehen, würde ich Parker für nichts auf der Welt hergeben.", erwiderte er aufgebracht.

„Beruhige dich, Booth, ich wollte damit doch nur sagen, dass ich die Erinnerungen an meine Familie auch nicht vergessen möchte, selbst wenn sie mich traurig machen. Sie sorgen wenigsten dafür, dass ich weiß, wo ich herkomme. Aus anthropologischer Sicht definiert sich ein Individuum zu großen Teilen über seine Herkunftsfamilie, auch wenn es Gesellschaften oder Gruppen gibt, bei denen der Status und das Selbstverständnis des Einzelnen über ein selbst gewähltes bzw. sich freiwillig bildendes Netz soziale Interaktion definiert wird." „Heimat ist da, wo dein Herz zu hause ist, meinst du das?" fragte er. Darauf gab sie keine Antwort, sondern beugte sich vor, um ihre Weingläser nachzufüllen.

Eine Weile saßen sie sich schweigend auf dem Sofa gegenüber und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Booth, darf ich dich mal was fragen?" „Versuchs doch", meinte er lächelnd. „ ich kann es ja noch vorziehen, nicht zu antworten." Bones nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, stellte es langsam wieder ab und machte den Mund auf. „Wenn dir das zu privat ist, versteh ich das, aber er interessiert mich, weil ich es nicht verstehe. Warum bist du nicht mit Parkers Mutter zusammen? Ich meine, gerade bei deinem religiös geprägten Wertekodex, den du immer hoch hälst, ist eine uneheliche Schwangerschaft ja etwas Unerlaubtes. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du die Mutter deines Kindes geheiratet hättest. Du hast mir doch neulich noch erklärt, dass du nicht mit Frauen ins Bett gehst, die dir nichts bedeuten. Und du musst mit Rebecca im Bett gewesen sein, denn sonst gäbe es ja wohl Parker nicht, oder?"

Oh man, dachte Booth, das ist ja schlimmer als die spanische Inquisition. Manchmal hatte Bones wirklich das Geschick, zielsicher die Nerven zu treffen, die offen lagen und schmerzhaft nachzubohren. Sie merkte dabei oft gar nicht, dass sie die Gefühle ihrer Mitmenschen verletzte. Er seufzte und setzte zu einer Antwort an. „Ich bin nicht mit der Mutter meines Sohnes zusammen, weil die Mutter meines Sohnes nicht mit mir zusammen sein will."

„Versteh ich nicht", gab Bones zu. „Ich meine, anthropologisch gesehen wäre doch da nichts gegen einzuwenden. Du bist ein Alphamännchen, für die Brut wäre also vermutlich gut gesorgt, wenn nicht ein komplizierender Faktor von außen dich daran gehindert hätte, zum Beispiel ein Unfall oder Krankheit. Rational gesehen hat Rebecca sich nicht sehr vernünftig verhalten, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass Parker ein Junge ist und die soziokulturellen Rituale, die die Gesellschaft von ihm erwartet, von einer männlichen Bezugsperson lernen sollte." Sie trank noch einen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

Booth fuhr sich zum wiederholten Mal mit der Hand durch die Haare. Das war ja nicht zum aushalten! Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen, weinen oder seine Partnerin bemitleiden sollte. „Temperance, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Um eine Familie zu gründen und zusammen zu leben, braucht es doch mehr als anthropologisch gesehen gute Rahmenbedingungen. Selbst dir müsste doch klar sein, dass so etwas nicht mit dem Kopf, sondern mit dem Herzen entschieden wird. Ich habe Rebecca geliebt und ich liebe meinen Sohn, aber wenn sie nicht wollte, hat es keinen Sinn."

Bones sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Woher weißt du, dass es mit Rebecca funktioniert hätte? Und woher weißt du, dass du sie geliebt hast?"

Resigniert seufzte Booth und lehnte sich in das bequeme Sofa zurück. Er drehte sein Gesicht zu Bones und machte sich daran, ihr mal wieder eine Nachhilfestunde zum Thema ‚Wie täusche ich glaubhaft vor, ein menschliches Wesen zu sein?' zu geben. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es mit Rebecca bis ans Ende meiner Tage funktioniert hätte. Aber ich war bereit, es zu versuchen. Darum geht es bei der Liebe, Bones. Man bekommt keine Garantien. Man versucht sein Bestes, weil einem was an dem anderen liegt. Nicht, weil man sich selbst bestätigen oder absichern oder sonst was will, sondern weil es einem um den Partner geht. Das ist übrigens bei Freundschaften genau so. Die geht man auch nicht ein, weil man den größten Vorteil für sich herausschinden will. Man bildet Allianzen und Bündnisse im Leben, klar, aber bei Freundschaften und bei Liebe geht es immer um den anderen."

„Also hättest du dich darauf eingelassen, dein Leben auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht mehr selbst planen zu können, ohne Gewissheiten über den Ausgang dieser Unternehmung zu haben?"

„Ja.", antwortete er schlicht. „Genau das hätte ich getan, wenn Sie mich gewollt hätte."

„Dann war Rebecca definitiv unvernünftig. Zur Versorgung ihrer selbst und ihres Kindes wäre das der logische Schritt gewesen."

Booth stöhnte. „Bones, begreif es doch. Wenn es um Gefühle geht, kommst du mit Logik nicht weiter. Ich gebe dir ein Beispiel: Was hätte ich, rein anthropologisch und vom Kosten/Nutzen-Verhältnis her gesehen von unserer Freundschaft? Nicht viel, würde ich sagen. Arbeiten musst du sowieso mit mir, das steht in deinem Vertrag fürs Jeffersonian. Warum suche ich nicht die Freundschaft von Hodgins, der, wenn er nicht gerade bis zu den Ellenbogen in irgendwas widerlichem steckt, eigentlich ganz cool ist. Oder von Angela, die die einzig Normale in Eurer Blinzlerhorde ist und noch dazu ein echt heißer Feger. Da wäre man als Mann sogar mehr nicht abgeneigt. Aber nein, ich will mit dir befreundet sein, obwohl du, was dein Sozialverhalten angeht, eine mittlere Katastrophe bist, ich verglichen mit dir intellektuell in der Steinzeit vor mich hin dümple und wir am Anfang unserer Zusammenarbeit nicht gerade auf freundschaftlichem Fuß gestanden haben. Mit dir befreundet zu sein nützt mir also nichts. Aber ich bin es gern, weil ich dich einfach mag. Und umgekehrt ist es doch genau so. du würdest mich nicht mitten in der Nacht in deine Wohnung lassen, wenn dir nichts an mir liegen würde." Er grinste breit. „Außer der Tatsache, dass ich ein großer, gut aussehender FBI-Agent bin, hast du doch gar nichts davon. Wir mögen nicht die gleiche Musik. Wie gesagt, was den IQ angeht, stehst du ungefähr 10 km weiter oben auf der Leiter und die halbe Zeit treibe ich dich in den Wahnsinn, weil ich dich Bones nenne und von Sachen rede, von denn du nicht weißt, was sie bedeuten oder die du für Nonsens hälst. Aber trotzdem hast du mich vorhin hereingelassen. Denk mal drüber nach, wo da der rationale Sinn liegt. Bin gleich wieder da."

Mit diesen Worten stand Booth auf, verschwand in Richtung Bad und ließ eine Nachdenkliche Bones im Wohnzimmer zurück. Da sie, wie Booth es eben so schön ausgedrückt hatte, mit Geistesgaben reich gesegnet war, ging auch das Nachdenken bei ihr schnell.

Als Booth aus dem Bad zurück kam, hatte er seine Krawatte abgelegt und die Ärmel seines Hemdes aufgekrempelt. Sie musste zugeben, dass er ihr so besser gefiel. Es wirkte irgendwie privater und nicht, als würde sie sich im nächsten Moment wieder in irgendwas mehr oder weniger Verwestem vergraben müssen. Sie liebte ihren Beruf, er war ihre ganze Leidenschaft, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, heute Abend würde ein anderes Kapitel aufgeschlagen. War es dass, wenn Angela meinte, sie solle sich endlich ein Privatleben zulegen. Ungezwungen mit einem Freund zu hause sitzen und über Gott und die Welt reden?

„Bist du müde, Bones, oder soll ich noch einen Wein aufmachen? Ich habe noch eine Flasche dabei."

Sie sah kurz auf und traf eine Entscheidung: „Gern, ich muss noch nicht ins Bett. Vor zwei oder drei komme ich da eh selten hin."

Booth zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Er ging in die Küche, um die zweite Flasche Wein zu öffnen und kam dann zum Sofa zurück. Als er sich gesetzt hatte, sah Bones ihn an uns sagte: „Ich habe nachgedacht."

„Schön...", meinte er leicht irritiert, weil er nicht wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Das hast du gesagt, bevor du ins Bad gegangen bist. Ich soll mal drüber nachdenken, warum ich dich eben in die Wohnung gelassen habe. Und ich hab darüber nachgedacht."

„Hast du auch vor, mir diese Gedanken noch mitzuteilen oder wolltest du nur kundtun, dass du dein Superhirn mal wieder eingesetzt hast?",neckte Booth sie. In Wahrheit war er sehr gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was sie so über die Dinge dachte, die er ihr gesagt hatte. Als er im Bad war, hatte er sich ein bisschen Sorgen darüber gemacht, vielleicht zu direkt gewesen zu sein oder sich wieder so ausgedrückt zu haben, dass Bones ihn nicht verstand. Er füllte die Gläser nach und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Dich habe dich vorhin herein gelassen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Du hattest andere Pläne für heute Abend und dann stehst du plötzlich vor meiner Tür - Da hat was nicht gestimmt. Ich wollte wissen, was los ist. Du hörst mir auch immer zu, dann kann ich dir doch auch mal zuhören, wenn du reden willst. Außerdem hab ich mich gefreut, dass du gekommen bist. Ich verbringe gern Zeit mit dir, auch wenn wir nicht arbeiten. Du weißt, wie schwer ich mich damit tue, mit anderen Menschen Kontakte zu pflegen. Da ist Angela, die mich immer Versteht, aber mit dir ist es noch mal anders. Du versuchst nicht ständig, mein Privatleben anzukurbeln. Wenn wir uns unterhalten, hab ich selten das Gefühl, die mittlere soziale Katastrophe zu sein, von der du eben gesprochen hast. Außerdem bringst du mich manchmal zum lachen, und das konnte ich heute Abend gut gebrauchen."

Nach dieser kleinen Ansprache nahm Bones einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas und schaute angestrengt auf den Boden. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie soeben nicht totalen Müll erzählt hatte, denn wenn es mal nicht um Fakten ging, war sie immer ein wenig hilflos. Außerdem war da noch etwas, dass Booth eben gesagt hatte und das machte sie unsicher.

Booth sah sie aufmerksam an. „Bones, das hast du jetzt alles sehr schön gesagt, aber kann es sein, dass da noch etwas ist, dass du gerne loswerden möchtest?"

Sie blickte auf. Stand es ihr so sehr ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie immer noch grübelte? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie hatte das bei Booth schon oft bemerkt, während ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit. Booth hatte das gleiche Talent, das sie befähigte, aus Knochen zu lesen, wenn es darum ging, aus lebenden Menschen zu lesen.

„Du hast eben gesagt, Angela näher kennen zu lernen wäre interessant. Sie wäre die einzige normale bei uns im Labor und außerdem heiß. Ich weiß nicht, was du damit sagen willst. Heißt das, du wärst lieber bei Angela? Ich kann dir Ihre Privatnummer geben, wenn du willst."

Booth musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen stahl. „Bones, bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf Angela? Ich würde nicht hier sitzen, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Und was meine Ansichten über Angelas Äußeres angeht, das war nur verallgemeinernd für die Männerwelt gesprochen." Jetzt wurde aus dem frechen Grinsen ein warmes Lächeln. „Du siehst heute Abend ganz reizend aus, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, wo du diesen Pulli her hast. Der sieht ein bisschen aus, als ob er vor fünfzehn Jahren in der Herrenabteilung bei WalMart hing."

Die Reaktion, die diese Worte bei ihr hervor riefen, hatte er nicht erwartet. Sie setzte sich stocksteif auf und schaute in die andere Richtung des Zimmers. Ganz leise hörte er: „Zwanzig Jahre. Und es war Sears. Der Pulli gehörte meinem Vater. Sentimentaler Quatsch, ich weiß, aber an Weihnachten kann ich nicht anders." Ihre letzten Worte hatte er kaum noch verstanden, da sie immer leiser wurde und sich auch der ein oder andere Schluchzer dazwischen schlich.

„Ach Bones, es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht." Mit diesen Worten legte Booth ihr den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich. Er ließ sich nach hinten in die weichen Polster sinken und hielt sie einfach nur im Arm. Sachte strich er ihr über das Haar und den Rücken und murmelte Dinge wie: „Schhhh, Bones , ist ja schon gut, ich bin ja hier, alles ist ok" und ähnlich Beruhigendes mehr und ließ sie sich einfach ausweinen.

Nach einen kleinen Ewigkeit – so kam es Bones jedenfalls vor – merkte sie wieder, was um sie herum vorging. Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Schoß ihres Partners und spürte, wie er ihr immer wieder sanft über denn Rücken strich. Es war ein wenig so, als wäre sie wieder Kind und geborgen im Schoß ihrer Familie, aber auf der anderen Seite merkte sie auch ganz deutlich, wo die Unterschiede lagen. Auch wenn Booth das vorhin nur im Scherz gemeint hatte, ihr war durchaus aufgefallen, dass er ein großer, gut aussehender FBI-Agent war. Ruckartig drückte sie sich hoch und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, Booth!"

Etwas perplex schaute er zurück und lachte dann in sich hinein. „Hat ja auch keiner was von gesagt. Genieß es einfach." Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie sacht auf die Stirn und drückte sie wieder in eine liegende Position. Auch das sanfte Streicheln ihres Rückens nahm er wieder auf und spürte kurz darauf, wie sie sich entspannte und ihre Atemzüge immer länger und gleichmäßiger wurden. Bones war eingeschlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Bones wurde wach und wusste nicht genau, wo sie war. Eines war sicher, es war nicht ihr Bett.

Dann fiel es Ihr wieder ein: Sie saß, oder vielmehr lag mit Booth auf ihrer Couch und sie mussten beide eingeschlafen sein. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihrem Partner und stand auf. Es war kurz nach vier, wenn sie die Uhr in der Küche richtig las. Lächelnd schaute sie auf Booth herunter, der irgendwie schief auf dem Sofa hing und tief und fest schlief. Sie griff nach der Decke, die über der Sessellehne lag und breitete sie über ihm aus. Dann ging sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln in ihr Bett.

***

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem penetranten Klingeln geweckt. Sie tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach ihrem Telefon, drückte die „Abheben"-Taste und murmelte: „Mmmrhh, Brennan."

„Hey Bones, ich bins, ich mußte schon weg und du hast tief und fest geschlafen. Wollen wir heute Abend zusammen essen?" „Mmmhhh."

Booth lachte: „Ist das ein Ja?" „Mmmmhhh." „Ok, ich bin um sieben bei dir.", damit legte er auf.

Nachdem sie nur noch ein Tuten aus ihrem Telefon hörte, ließ sie sich in ihr Kissen zurück fallen. Essen mit Booth? Warum nicht? Gerade, als sie das dachte, fiel ihr wieder ein, was gestern Abend zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Sie wußte beim besten Willen nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Das war wieder eines der Dinge, die sie einfach nicht verstand.

***

„Guten Morgen, Sweetie, gut erholt?"

Bones erschreckte sich ein bisschen, denn sie hatte Angela nicht kommen gehört. Sie saß im Labor an einem Arbeitstisch und sortierte Knochen, die vermutlich einem Soldaten aus dem Sezessionskrieg gehörten. Aber sie war nicht ganz bei der Sache, denn sie dachte über den gestrigen Abend nach.

„Hi Ange, ja mir geht's gut, aber was machst du denn hier? Heute ist doch ein Feiertag und wir haben auch keinen Fall."

Angela setzte sich auf einen leeren Labortisch und sah ihre Freundin von oben an. „Stimmt schon, aber gestern hat mein Dad mich hier abgeholt und deshalb steht mein Wagen noch hier. Als er mich jetzt eben wieder her gebracht hat, habe ich dein Auto gesehen und wollte mal schauen, was du so treibst. Ich hätt´s mir allerdings denken können.", sagte sie mit einem langen Blick auf die Knochen. „Ich weiß ja, dass du Tote toll findest, aber meinst du nicht, an Weihnachten solltest du dich ein wenig mehr mit den Lebenden beschäftigen. Ich für meinen Teil hab gleich noch ein Date."

Bones blickte immer noch auf die Knochen, als sie antwortete: „Freut mich für dich, Angela. Viel Spaß. Sehen wir uns Morgen wieder hier?"

„Klar, Schatz, darauf kannst du wetten. Ich geh dann mal und lass dich allein mit Mr. Skeletty. Oder ist es eine Mrs?"

„Ich kann aus den Knochen nicht erkennen, ob das Opfer verheiratet war." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Bones zu ihrer Freundin um. „Angela, was bedeutet es, wenn dich ein Freund küsst?"

Angela, die schon die halbe Plattform überquert hatte, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich dann zu Bones um. „Wer hat dich geküsst? Wann hat dich jemand geküsst? Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?" Sie ging mit langen Schritten zu ihrer Freundin zurück, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich Bones direkt gegenüber.

„Du weißt nichts davon, weil es gestern Abend passiert ist, oder besser irgendwann heute Nacht. Booth hat bei mir geschlafen und.." Weiter kam sie nicht. „Waaas? Booth hat bei dir geschlafen?" echote Angela mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Auf dem Sofa, Ange! Er hatte Probleme mit Rebecca und Parker und kam vorbei weil – ich weiß auch nicht, warum er ausgerechnet zu mir gekommen ist, als ob ich von so was Ahnung hätte." Bei diesen Worten verdrehte sie ein wenig die Augen, (wie) um zu unterstreichen, wie sinnlos es war, sich mit solchen Problemen ausgerechnet an sie zu wenden. „Jedenfalls haben wir was zusammen getrunken und uns unterhalten und irgendwann kamen wir auch auf meine Eltern und dann musste ich weinen und er hat mich in den Arm genommen und auf die Stirn geküsst. Und dann bin ich wohl auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen. Und ich weiß absolut nicht, was Booth Verhalten zu bedeuten hat. Männer küssen mich, wenn Sie mit mir ins Bett wollen, was ja auch im allgemeinen schön ist, aber darum schiens ihm nicht zu gehen. Außerdem ist es Booth!"

Angela mußte das eben gesagte erst mal verdauen und schaute ihre Freundin schweigend an. Ohne es zu wissen, gingen ihr ähnliche Gedanke wie Booth am Abend zuvor durch den Kopf. Sollte sie Tempe nun auslachen oder bemitleiden? Als sie sah, wie verwirrt ihre Freundin aussah, entschied sie sich spontan fürs Bedauern.

„Süße, nicht immer geht es nur um Sex, wenn zwei Menschen sich näher als dreißig Zentimeter kommen, sogar bei Männern nicht. Und so, wie du mir das eben erzählt hast, ging es gestern Abend bestimmt nicht darum."

Bones schaute ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht: „Ich habe Booth gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihm schlafen werde und er hat gelacht. Dann hat er gesagt, dass es darum ja auch nicht ginge. Ach ja, und er findet dich heiß."

Ok, es war vorbei, alle Selbstbeherrschung war aufgebraucht und Angela konnte nicht mehr. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Oh Tempe, ich kann verstehen, warum Booth gelacht hat. Sei froh, dass er`s mit Humor getragen hat und nicht beleidigt war!"

Bones Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. „Warum sollte er denn beleidigt sein?"

„Weil", setzte Angela an. Die Erklärung mußte jetzt gut sein, damit Brennan das auch ja richtig verstand. „er sich gestern Abend wie ein richtig guter Freund verhalten hat. Er ist zu dir gekommen, weil es ihm nicht gut ging, was ich schon ziemlich bemerkenswert finde. Du scheinst ihm wichtig zu sein. Dann hat sich eine Situation ergeben, in der es dir nicht gut ging und er war für dich da und hat dich getröstet, hat dich aufgefangen, um es mal bildhaft zu sagen. Und alles, was dir dazu einfällt, ist ,Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen!`? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich das im Bezug auf Booth für eine ziemlich gewagte Aussage halte, so scharf wie er ist," hier grinste die Computerexpertin breit. „hast du damit sicher auch sein männliches Ego verletzt, und wenn er das mit Humor getragen hat, dann kann ich nur sagen: gut für dich."

„Du meinst also, er hatte nichts...", Bones suchte nach einem passenden Wort. „Unmoralisches im Sinn?", fragte sie ein wenig zögernd. Dieses Zögern fiel auch ihrer Freundin auf. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, entschloss sich dann aber, nicht darauf einzugehen. „Nein, ich denke, seine Absichten waren ehrenhaft." sagte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Wie hast du dich denn dabei gefühlt?"

Darüber musste Bones einen Moment nachdenken. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Der einzige Mensch, bei dem ihr das halbwegs gelang, war Angela.

„Es war schön. Es war ein bisschen so, als hätte ich wieder ein Stück Familie, obwohl ich natürlich genau weiß, dass Booth nicht meine Familie ist. Es war schön, dass ich nicht allein war, als es mir schlecht ging. Aber ich will nicht, dass mich jemand so sieht, schon gar nicht Booth. Er denkt jetzt bestimmt, ich bin schwach, klappe am nächsten Tatort zusammen. Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, ich wäre schwach. Das bin ich nämlich nicht!"

„Natürlich bist du das nicht. Und Booth hält dich bestimmt nicht für schwach, weil du einmal wegen deiner Familie geweint hast. Es könnte allerdings sein, dass er dich jetzt endgültig für einen Menschen hält. Den Verdacht hatte er aber, glaub ich, schon länger. Und dass du es schön fandest, ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen." Mit diesen Worten stand Angela von Ihrem Stuhl auf und schob ihn zurück an den Tisch. „Ich muss jetzt los, Süße. Wie gesagt, ich hab ein Date. Mach auch nicht mehr so lange, immerhin ist Weihnachten." Mit diesen Worten gab Angela ihrer Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange und strebte dann schnellen Schrittes dem Ausgang zu.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Nach dem Gespräch mit Angela stürzte sich Bones erneut in die Arbeit und diesmal gelang es ihr wirklich, die Gedanken an Booth und den gestrigen Abend beiseite zu schieben und sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Knochen, die vor ihr lagen. Sie verließ ihren Arbeitsplatz nur, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen und kehrte gleich darauf zu ihren Knochen zurück. So bekam sie gar nicht mit, wie spät es wurde, und das die wenigen Geräusche auch immer leiser wurden, bis sie ganz verstummten.

„Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich hier finde." Erschrocken richtete Bones sich auf, als sie die Stimme ihres Partners hinter sich hörte. Sie war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, wie Booth hereingekommen war, vermutlich die Wachmänner gegrüßt und seine Karte durch die Sicherheitsschleuse gezogen hatte.

„Booth, du hast mich erschreckt!", sagte sie streng zu ihm, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl. Er stand ihr gegenüber, balancierte einen großen Karton auf dem Arm und grinste sie breit an.

„Und du hast mich vergessen, wenn ich mir ansehe, wie du hier immer noch in deine Arbeit vertieft bist. Wir wollten heute Abend zusammen essen."

„Booth, das tut mir leid, diese Skelette aus dem Sezessionskrieg haben mich so beschäftigt, dass ich… Sorry!"

Bones schaute zerknirscht zu Boden und bemerkte daher nicht, dass Booth immer näher kam. So erschreckte sie schon wieder, als er sie nun an der Schulter berührte und sagte: „Los, Bones, auf, auf, wir haben eine Verabredung und ich hab schon das Essen besorgt", damit deutete er auf den Karton, in dem sich, wie Bones jetzt sah, viele Packungen von Wong Foo befanden. Allerdings sah es so aus, als ob Booth eine Armee verpflegen wollte, nicht nur sie beide.

„Ok, Ich muss nur eben noch die Knochen wegräumen. Übrigens, Booth, wer kommt denn noch zum Essen? Das kann unmöglich nur für uns beide sein! Und wo willst du essen? Du findest es doch eklig, neben dem Labor zu essen, wenn du weißt, was hier immer so alles herumliegt."

Damit drehte sie sich wieder zu Ihrem Arbeitstisch um und verstaute die Knochen in ihrem Behälter. Nachdem Bones den Karton ins Lager gebracht hatte, holte sie ihre Handtasche in ihrem Büro und ging schnellen Schrittes auf den Ausgang zu, wo Booth schon ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er nicht in seiner üblichen Anzug-und-Krawatte-FBI-Kluft steckte, sondern Jeans und T-Shirt trug. Komischerweise verunsicherte sie sein Aufzug sofort: „Booth, du musst nicht mit mir zu Abend essen, wenn du was besseres vor hast, ich meine, ich bin erwachsen und kann mich auch durchaus abends allein beschäftigen..."

„Komm schon, Bones, halt keine Vorträge, das Essen wird langsam echt kalt und ich freu mich schon aufs Essen mit dir. Also, beweg dich!" Dabei grinste er sie so fröhlich an, dass sie alle Irritationen beiseite schob und beschloss, sich auch auf das Essen zu freuen.

Als sie gemeinsam die Tiefgarage erreichten, fühlte sie plötzlich Booth Hand auf seinem Rücken und spürte, wie er sie in Richtung seines Autos schob.

„Booth, ich glaubs nicht! Ich darf noch nicht mal fahren, wenn wir nicht an einem Fall arbeiten?" Sie drehte sich aufgebracht zu ihm um und wollte ihre Tirade fortsetzen, aber er drückte ihr in dem Moment den Karton in die Hand und erklärte: „Ich möchte nur, dass du den Karton fest hälst. Das Abendessen soll zwar zwanglos sein, aber ich hab trotzdem keine Lust, mein Hühnchen von der Fußmatte im Auto zu essen."

Verdammt! Ein rationales Argument! Da konnte sie schlecht etwas gegen einwenden, vor allem, weil auch sie ihr Essen lieber von einem Teller als aus seinem Auto essen wollte. Also klappte sie ihren Mund wieder zu und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten, nachdem ihr Booth die Tür aufgehalten hatte.

Einige Minuten später hielten sie bei Booth vor der Haustür. Es hatte während der Fahrt begonnen zu regnen und auch der Wind hatte einiges an Kraft zugelegt. Daher beeilten sich beide, die Haustür zu erreichen und platzten ziemlich stürmisch in den Flur. Nachdem Booth die Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte, nahm er seiner Partnerin den Essenskarton aus den Händen und ging in Richtung Küche. Bones blieb im Flur stehen und sah sich um. Sie war noch nicht oft bei Booth zu hause gewesen und wenn, hatte sie nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich in Ruhe ein Bild zu machen. Es war ihr schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch hier aufgefallen, dass seine Wohnung nicht so aussah, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Nicht so, wie sie sich die Wohnung eines viel beschäftigten Singlemannes vorgestellt hatte. Schon im Flur hingen einige Fotos von Parker und anderen Menschen, die Bones nicht kannte. Auf einigen dieser Bilder sah sie Menschen, die wie Booth aussahen. „Das sind bestimmt seine Eltern und Geschwister.", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich beim Anblick dieser Bilder unbehaglich, also drehte sie sich lieber zur Garderobe um und hing ihre Jacke und die Handtasche auf. Dann folgte sie den Geräuschen aus der Küche und blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Booth?" Er war damit beschäftigt, das Essen auf Teller zu verteilen und in die Mikrowelle zu schieben.

„Du kannst schon mal was zu trinken mit ins Wohnzimmer nehmen, wenn du willst. Im Kühlschrank sind Wein und Bier und auch Saft. Nimm dir, was du willst. Ich hätte gern ein Bier." Bones schob sich an Booth vorbei in Richtung Kühlschrank – so groß war seine Küche wirklich nicht – entnahm ihm zwei Flaschen Bier und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Sie ließ sich auf der Couch nieder, stellte die Getränke auf dem Tisch ab und begann, sich auch hier umzusehen. Gemütlich war das zimmer, das musste sie zugeben. Es gab sogar einen Kamin. Auf dem Sims sah sie weitere Fotos. Als sie sich erhob, um sich die Bilder anzusehen, fiel ihr etwas auf. Zwischen den Bildern seiner Familie fand sie auch eines, auf dem das Team des Jeffersonian zu sehen war. Das überraschte sie jetzt doch sehr. Schnell stellte sie das Foto auf den Kaminsims zurück und nahm wieder auf dem Sofa platz.

Im nächsten Moment kam auch schon Booth um die Ecke und reichte ihr einen Teller, um sich dann neben ihr am anderen Ende der Couch nieder zu lassen. „Guten Appetit, Bones." Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, denn seit der Geruch des Essens durch die Wohnung zog, merkte sie, wie hungrig sie war.

Während sie aßen hatten sich Booth und Bones über alles mögliche unterhalten, von ihrem letzten Fall, den beide sehr traurig fanden, über Bones letztes Buch bis zu Hodgins verrückten Verschwörungstheorien. Als beide aufgegessen hatten, stand Booth auf, nahm ihre Teller und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?", fragte er über die Schulter hinweg in Richtung seiner Partnerin. Ihr gemurmeltes „Mmmmhhhhh" nahm er, wie am Morgen schon als ja.

Als Booth mit zwei Kaffeebechern zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er mit einem Blick, das irgendetwas mit seiner Partnerin los war. Irgendwie saß sie verkrampft auf seinem Sofa. Anscheinend wollte sie irgendetwas los werden. Er reichte ihr den Becher, setzte sich wieder und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Wenn er eines bei seiner Zusammenarbeit mit Brennan gelernt hatte, dann, dass man sie nicht drängen durfte. Weder, wenn es um Laborergebnisse noch um irgend etwas anderes ging. Er musste nicht lange warten.

„Booth, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." „Ok, danke, Bones. Verrätst du mir auch, wofür?" Bones schien etwas furchtbar interessantes auf dem Fußboden vor der Couch entdeckt zu haben, da sie immerzu dorthin sah, während sie ihm antwortete.

„Angela sagt, ich hätte vermutlich dein männliches Ego verletzt, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich nicht mit dir schlafen werde. Außerdem sagt sie, ich hätte dir etwas unterstellt, da du dich wie ein guter Freund verhalten hast und gestern Abend keine unehrenhaften Absichten hattest." Nach dieser Erklärung sah sie weiterhin nach unten, aber sie hatte jetzt vom Boden zu ihren Händen, die den Kaffeebecher hielten gewechselt.

Booth konnte nur sprachlos da sitzen und sie anstarren. Dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Stimmt, ich hatte keine unehrenhaften Absichten – oh man, Bones, wo hast du bloß dieses Wort her? Und beleidigt war ich auch nicht, da kann ich dich beruhigen. Aber sag mal, besprichst du eigentlich alles mit Angela? Muss ich mich darauf gefasst machen, dass sie morgen einen detaillierten Bericht über heute Abend erhält, inklusive einer Analyse dessen was ich gesagt oder nicht gesagt oder getan oder nicht getan habe?"

Jetzt sah Bones doch auf und ein Anflug von Wut funkelte in ihren Augen: „Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es, als ob wir Schulmädchen wären, die ihre Erlebnisse durch hecheln. Ich hab mich lediglich an Angela gewandt, weil ich dein Verhalten gestern Abend nicht verstanden habe. Du bist ein Mann, ich bin eine Frau. Wir sind beide ungebunden, und wenn dich dein religiöser Hintergrund nicht hindert, dann spricht aus anthropologischer Sicht nichts dagegen, dass wir miteinander schlafen. Aus beruflicher Sicht schon. Du hast mich angefasst und geküsst, also dachte ich, ich sollte das mit dem Sex besser klarstellen. Angela hat versucht, mir zu erklären, dass das nicht unbedingt was sexuelles bedeuten muss, aber das sind so schwammig", sie wedelte aufgeregt mit den Händen vor ihrem Gesicht. „das sind die Dinge in denen ich nicht gut bin. Ich kann nicht zwischen den Zeilen lesen!" Nach diesem kleinen Ausbruch ließ sie sich nach hinten gegen die Sofalehne fallen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte verschlossen in seine Richtung.

Auch Booth lehnte sich jetzt gegen die Sofalehne zurück. Er hatte ein Bein locker unter das andere geschlagen und war, im Gegensatz zu seiner Partnerin, ziemlich entspannt.

„Temperance, jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Du musst dich bei mir wirklich nicht für so was entschuldigen. Aber wir sind Freunde und Partner, bei der Sache, um die es hier geht, noch mehr Freunde als Partner, daher muss ich dich um etwas bitten." Bei diesen Worten wurde ihr Blick weicher und ihre Haltung etwas entspannter. „Was?"

„Wenn es etwas zwischen uns gibt, das unklar ist, etwas, dass du nicht verstehst oder das dich verunsichert, dann sprich mit mir darüber. Ich weiß, das du Angela Vertraust und das ihr Freundinnen seid, aber was zwischen uns passiert, das geht auch erstmal nur uns beide was an.

Ok?" Er sah ihr in die Augen und wartete dort auf eine Bestätigung. Sie nickte langsam. „Ok. Damit kann ich leben."

Eine Weile saßen beide schweigend auf dem Sofa und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, während sie ihren Kaffee tranken. Dann räusperte Bones sich und setzte sich aufrechter hin.

„Booth, nachdem, was du eben gesagt hast, möchte ich dich was fragen." „Klar, schieß los" Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Warum steht dahinten auf deinem Kamin ein Foto vom Team aus dem Jeffersonian? Hat das was damit zu tun, dass du gestern gesagt hast, du findest Angela heiß? Ich kann dir auch ein Foto nur von Ihr besorgen, wenn du willst. Die anderen Fotos in deiner Wohnung sind von deine Familie, hab ich recht also, warum dieses Foto?"

Wieder brachte das, was sie gesagt hatte, ihn zum lächeln. Er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, denn dass sie nun mit ihm sprach und die Fragen stellte, die ihr auf der Seele brannten, war gut. Er wollte dass nicht dadurch wieder zunichte machen, das er sie durch Heiterkeitsausbrüche verunsicherte.

„Das Foto steht da, weil ich euch mag, Bones, jeden von euch, sogar deinen verschrobenen Assistenten. Kann es eigentlich sein, dass du ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig auf Angela bist? Du erwähnst schon zum zweiten mal meine flapsige Bemerkung darüber, dass ich sie heiß finde. Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken, Angela ist zwar heiß, aber auf die Art und Weise, an der sich ein Mann schnell die Finger verbrennt. Ich habe kein Interesse. Und die Fotos zeigen nicht nur meine Familie, sondern auch Freunde und Menschen, die ich gern hab. Deshalb steht auch das Blinzlergeschwader hier bei den anderen Menschen, die ich mag. Ist damit deine Frage zu deiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet."

Bones dachte kurz nach. „ Ich denke schon. Sich ein Bild machen hat, vor allem in der westlichen Welt eine lange Tradition. Zu einer zeit, als es noch teuer und aufwendig war, Abbildungen von Menschen herzustellen, drückte ein Bild auf ganz reale, monetäre weise Wertschätzung aus, es war nämlich wertvoll. Diese Tradition hat sich bis in die Zeit der einfach verfügbaren und reproduzierbaren Bilder erhalten und so drücken Fotos im privaten Rahmen, ähnlich wie religiöse Ikonographie, Wertschätzung für den oder die Dargestellten aus. Ich werde Zack also sagen, dass er auf deinem Kamin steht, das wird ihn freuen. Er möchte gerne von dir anerkannt werden." Nach einem kleinen Zögern fügte sie hinzu: „Kann ich dich noch was fragen?" „Bones, du musst nicht jede Frage vorher beantragen. Red einfach drauflos."

„Gut, also folgendes: Angela hat versucht, es mir zu erklären, aber erstens bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich es verstanden habe und zweitens weiß ich nicht genau, ob sie auch das getroffen hat, was du gemeint hast. Erklär mir bitte nochmal, was das gestern Abend zwischen uns war."

Booth atmete tief durch und dachte kurz nach. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er in Worte fassen sollte, was jeder halbwegs normal sozialisierte Mensch quasi im Vorübergehen lernte. „Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich es erklären kann, Bones, aber ich kann es dir zeigen. Ich denke, dass wird auch gehen."

„Zeigen? Was meinst du mit zeigen?" Bones sah ins skeptisch an. „Vertrau mir einfach. Und denk dran, was zwischen uns passiert , bleibt auch zwischen uns. Du musst nicht mit allem sofort zu Angela rennen." Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er das sagte, aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ein Teil von dem, was er als nächstes vor hatte, bei Angela zu einer gewissen Verwirrung führen könnte.

_Danke an Pummelchen fürs Betalesen und die aufmunternden Worte!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Komm, Bones, steh auf. Stell dich mal hier hin." Mit diesen Worten war Booth vom Sofa aufgesprungen und hatte den Tisch ein wenig zur Seite gerückt. Seine Partnerin erhob sich langsam, stellte sich neben ihn und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der mehr als skeptisch war. Sie hatte die Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete darauf, was jetzt wohl kommen würde. Booth stellte sich vor Bones und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen: „Hallo, ich bin Special Agent Seeley Booth." Etwas zögernd nahm sie seine Hand in ihre, die er daraufhin herzhaft schüttelte. Dann ließ er sie los, trat einen Schritt zurück und fragte: „Und, Bones, war das ein Annäherungsversuch?"

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen: „Natürlich nicht, Booth, denkst du, ich bin vollkommen blöd?"

„Nein, Bones, das denke ich nicht, aber ich denke, dass du nicht genau weißt, was es an Feinheiten in der zwischenmenschlich Kommunikation gibt. Ich wills dir zeigen. Machen wir weiter."

Er trat ein Stück näher an sie heran. „Jeder Mensch hat um sich herum einen persönlichen Bereich, in den man normalerweise nicht eindringen sollte. Je besser sich zwei Menschen kennen und je mehr sie sich mögen, desto näher können sie einander kommen, ohne dass es einem von beiden unangenehm wird. Pass mal auf, wie sich das anfühlt." Damit trat er noch einen Schritt näher an seine Partnerin heran. Er konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Es gab eine Aufgabe, quasi eine anthropologische Fallstudie, die es zu lösen galt. Sie war hochkonzentriert und ganz bei der Sache.

Er trat noch ein Stück näher an sie heran. Wenn er seinen Arm ein wenig nach vorne gehoben hätte, dann hätte er sie berührt. Wieder wartete er einen Moment, wollte ihr Gelegenheit geben, die Veränderung bewusst wahrzunehmen. Dann trat er noch einen Schritt vor. Er stand jetzt so dich vor ihr, dass sie einander beinahe berührten.

Bones stand der ganzen Sache skeptisch gegenüber, aber sie vertraute ihrem Partner. Als er ihr langsam immer näher kam, konzentrierte sie sich darauf, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Sie sollte die Unterschiede erspüren und das hatte sie auch gewissenhaft getan. Jetzt stand er so dicht vor ihr, dass sie die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, spüren konnte. Riechen konnte sie ihn auch, und was sie da roch, gefiel ihr. Sie konnte das Waschmittel in seiner Kleidung riechen, der Duft der Gewürze vom Essen war da und einfach er, sein ganz persönlicher Geruch. Auf jeden Fall gefiel es ihr. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie kurz aufschreckte, als er wieder einen normalen Abstand zwischen sie brachte.

„Für den Rest können wir uns auch wieder hinsetzen, jetzt gibt es keine so raumgreifenden Demonstrationen mehr." Jetzt war Bones doch neugierig geworden, was er sich noch so einfallen ließ. Einer streng wissenschaftlichen Überprüfung würden seine Ausführungen zwar wahrscheinlich nicht standhalten, aber sie hatte trotzdem den Eindruck, das sie hier was lernen konnte.

Bones nahm also wieder auf dem Sofa Platz und wandte ihrem Partner erwartungsvoll den Blick zu. „Den Rest?"

„Ja, den Rest. Kommen wir zu den unterschiedlichen Arten von Berührungen und dazu, dass nicht immer alles nur mit Sex zu tun hat." Hier lächelte Booth verschmitzt. Er rückte ein wenig näher zu Bones herüber und legte ihr seine Hand auf den Arm. Es fühlte sich warm an und sie fand die Berührung angenehm. Es war das gleiche Gefühl, das sie auch schon am Abend zuvor gehabt hatte, als Booth sie tröstete. „Das ist eine Geste, die ein bestimmtes Maß an Vertrautheit voraussetzt. Angela würde dich so berühren, wenn sie dich aufheitern oder dir Anteilnahme zeigen will oder auch nur deine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas oder auch sich lenken möchte. Wenn ich jetzt das mache, wird es noch etwas vertrauter." Mit diesen Worten begann er, mit seiner Hand zart über ihren Arm zu streichen, erst nur leicht hin und her, dann wurden die Bewegungen größer und umfassender, bis er schließlich ihren ganzen Arm herauf und wieder hinab strich.

Bones konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, die unterschiedliche Qualität der Berührungen wahrzunehmen. Es war sehr angenehm, aber sie musste zugeben, dass er recht hatte. Das hier hatte nichts mit Sex zu tun. Sie war gespannt, was noch kommen sollte.

Booth drehte nun ihrem Arm sanft herum und schob ihre Bluse hinauf, so dass die empfindlichere Unterseite ihres Unterarmes nach oben gekehrt war. Er begann, ganz langsam und nur mit den Fingerspitzen auf und ab zu streichen. Die Berührung war so zart, dass Bones sich nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich seine Finger waren oder doch eine Feder. Mit leiser Stimme sagte er: „Merkst du den Unterschied, Bones? Das ist eine Berührung, die man nicht unbedingt von einem platonischen Freund erwartet."

Damit hörte er auch auf, sie auf diese zarte, und, sie musste es zugeben, anregende Weise zu streicheln. Bones zwang sich dazu, ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Auch wenn es hier selbstverständlich nur um eine rein wissenschaftliche Demonstration ging, hätte er gerne noch ein wenig weiter machen können. Aber, und dass rief sie sich sehr energisch ins Gedächtnis, er war ihr Partner. Beruflich. Außerdem reagierte jede halbwegs normale Frau wohl so auf diese spezielle Art von Berührungen.

„Ich denke, du hast verstanden, was ich klar machen wollte. Nicht jede Berührung hat etwas mit Sex zu tun.", sagte Booth und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. Was hätte er darum gegeben, jetzt ihre Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Kommen wir zum nächsten Thema: Küsse. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass dich mein Kuss von gestern Abend besonders irritiert hat. Auch hier gibt es Unterschiede. Du kannst dich bestimmt noch daran erinnern, wie dich deine Mutter geküsst hat."

Bei diesen Worten schob sich ein Schleier vor Bones Augen und er hatte schon Angst, dass er sie unbeabsichtigt verletzt hatte, aber im nächsten Moment war ihr Blick wieder klar und sie lächelte sogar ein wenig. „Ja, Booth, da kann ich mich sogar noch ziemlich gut dran erinnern. Aber das sind meine Eltern gewesen. Eltern küssen ihre Kinder, das ist normal."

„Das sollte es jedenfalls sein. Aber diese Art von Kuss gibt es nicht nur innerhalb der Familie. Ich hab dir vorhin erklärt, warum ich euch Blinzler auf dem Kaminsims stehen habe. Das, was ich da gesagt habe, trifft auch in gewisser Weise hier zu. Man kann mit einem Kuss auch einfach nur die Zuneigung zu einem Menschen ausdrücken, zum Beispiel so." Bevor Bones reagieren konnte, hatte er sich vorgebeugt und sie flüchtig auf die Wange geküsst. Dann zog er sich gerade soweit zurück, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Kein Gewitter zog auf? Gut!

„Eine ähnliche Aussage hat das hier." Damit küsste er sie auf die Stirn, wie er es schon am Abend zuvor getan hatte. „Es ist vielleicht etwas vertrauter als ein Kuss auf die Wange, aber eigentlich ist die Aussage die Gleiche: Ich mag dich, du bist mir wichtig, ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht. Soweit verstanden?"

Bones, die sich ein wenig überrumpelt vor kam, konnte nur nicken. Die Gefühle folgten in so rascher Folge aufeinander, dass sie mit dem Verstand kaum hinterher kam. Ein Zustand, der sie zutiefst verunsicherte. „Ja, verstanden", brachte sie schließlich doch noch hervor.

Booth musterte seine Partnerin aufmerksam. Sie schien wieder einmal zutiefst verwirrt, aber er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie seinen Ausführungen nicht folgen konnte. Eine letzte Sache wollte er ihr noch zeigen. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er auch wissen, wie es sich anfühlen würde.

Er beugte sich wieder vor, langsamer diesmal und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Länger als nur einen kurzen Schmatz, wie er ihn hin und wieder von Parker bekam, aber auch nicht so lange, dass sie die Gelegenheit hatte, handgreiflich gegen seine Aktion zu protestieren. Er was sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das tun würde, wenn der erste Schreck vorüber war. Er wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, merkte aber, dass seine Stimme belegt sein würde. Also räusperte er sich, bevor er sagte: „Das ist jetzt schon etwas ganz anderes. Diese Art von Kuss bekommt man nicht so einfach von einem Freund oder aus der Familie. Diese Art Kuss sagt: Hallo, ich bin an dir interessiert. Du gefällst mir und ich hoffe, ich gefalle dir auch. Diese Art Kuss soll andere Gefühle transportieren, nicht nur 'Ich mag dich' sondern vielleicht sogar 'ich liebe dich'. Womit wir auch bei der letzten Demonstration wären."

Bevor ihn die Courage verließ, die Sache durch zuziehen, lehnte er sich wieder zu ihr hin und zog sie in seine Arme. Dann küsste er sie. Intensiv. Als seine Zunge vorsichtig ihren weg in ihren Mund suchte, war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn von sich stoßen würde. Er hatte sich geirrt. Sie erwiderte zwar seine Umarmung nicht, wohl aber den Kuss.

Er löste sich schon kurz nachdem er begonnen hatte, wieder von Bones. Die Situation war ein wenig angespannt. Um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspiele, grinste er sie breit an und sagte: „Dieser Kuss ist schnell erklärt. Er bedeutet: Wo ist das Schlafzimmer?"

Bones sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den er beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte. „Ich muss mal ins Bad.", presste sie hervor und war auch schon verschwunden.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss, ließ sich auf dem Badewannenrand nieder, vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und atmete tief durch. Am liebsten wäre sie aus der Wohnung gelaufen und hätte sich zu hause verkrochen. Aber das ging nicht. Erstens hatte sie, und das wurde ihr erst jetzt so richtig bewusst, ihr Auto nicht hier und zweitens war sie eine erwachsene Frau, die nicht vor den Dingen davon lief, die ihr Angst machten. Denn das war es, was sie fühlte: Angst. Nicht vor Booth, sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er niemals etwas tun würde, dass ihr ernsthaft schaden könnte.

Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was in ihr vorging und was die Geschehnisse des Abends in ihr ausgelöst hatten.

Überraschenderweise war es nicht der letzte Kuss gewesen, der sie in so tiefe Verwirrung stürzte. Sie hatte halb damit gerechnet, dass es soweit kommen würde, als er mit dem Kapitel Küsse angefangen hatte. Der letzte Kuss war wirklich erregend gewesen. Die Übersetzung, die Booth ihr gegeben hatte, wäre nicht nötig gewesen. DAS hatte sie auch alleine verstanden. Aber dieser Kuss hatte nichts in Ihr ausgelöst. Nein – nichts war auch nicht richtig, er hatte schon etwas ausgelöst, aber es war nur das vertraute Gefühl der körperlichen Erregung. Booth war ein Mann, ein attraktiver, charmanter und, wie sie festgestellt hatte, gut riechender, und er konnte auch gut küssen. Es war normal, dass sie körperlich auf diesen Kuss reagierte. Aber emotional hatte der Kuss nichts bei ihr ausgelöst.

Die Lawine, die gerade über sie hinweg rollte hatte mehr mit dem vorletzten Kuss zu tun, den Booth ihr gegeben und auch mit der Erklärung, die er hinterher geschoben hatte. Diese zarte Berührung der Lippen hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie da fühlte, aber es war nicht unbedingt angenehm. Fast war sie versucht, das Wort Sehnsucht zu gebrauchen. Sie hatte den Eindruck, noch nie so geküsst worden zu sein, mit diesem Hintergrund, der vielleicht 'Ich liebe dich' hieß. Und, und dass kam ihr in diesem Moment noch viel schlimmer vor, sie hatte auch noch nie einen Menschen so geküsst.

Leidenschaft war ihr nicht fremd. Ihre Expartner waren sich alle in einer Sache einig: Mit Temperance Brennan war es im Bett nie langweilig und man kam auf seine Kosten. Genauso einig waren sie sich aber auch in der Frage, ob sie emotional distanziert und zu einem gewissen teil sogar unbeteiligt war. Sie war es.

Bis vorhin war ihr das auch nicht als sonderlich schlimm vorgekommen. Sie hatte gelegentlich ein leichtes Bedauern verspürt, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dass Liebe in Ihrem Leben keinen Platz hatte, aber dann hatte schnell ihre rationale Seite wieder die Oberhand gewonnen und sie war immer zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Liebe überbewertet wurde.

Aber vorhin, als Booth ihr die Unterschiede erklärt hatte, da hatte es sie wie eine Lawine überrollt: Sie hatte noch nie so für einen Menschen empfunden und mit einem Mal kam ihr das wie ein riesiger Verlust vor, so als ob sie bis jetzt nicht vollständig wäre.

Diese Empfindungen machten sie traurig und nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich davon abhalten, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Sie stand auf, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Es wurde Zeit, ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu kehren, sonst kam Booth noch auf komische Gedanken. Er konnte manchmal wirklich übertrieben beschützend sein.

Booth lehnte sich auf seiner Seite des Sofas zurück und hielt die Luft an. Er konnte hören, wie die Badezimmertür abgeschlossen wurde. Hatte sie etwas Angst, dass er ihr hinterher kommen und – ja, was eigentlich? Über sie herfallen würde? Nie und nimmer! Was nicht daran lag, dass er sie nicht attraktiv fand oder diesen letzten Kuss nicht sehr genossen hatte. Aber gerade dass würde ihn, abgesehen von noch circa tausend anderen gründen, davon abhalten, jetzt hinter ihr her zu gehen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben, was komisch war, denn in den letzten 20 Minuten war eindeutig er die treibende Kraft hinter allen Unternehmungen gewesen. Aber dann kam dieser Kuss. Obwohl er ihr eigentlich, mal abgesehen von seiner Neugier, nur ein wenig Nachhilfe im Menschsein geben wollte, hatte ihn dieser Kuss doch ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht. Natürlich war ihm schon früher aufgefallen, dass seine Partnerin eine schöne Frau war, aber dass ihn ein Kuss, der ja noch nicht einmal aus, nun ja, amourösen oder romantischen Gründen zustanden kam, so erregen konnte, hätte er nicht gedacht. Vielleicht sollte er sein Bad doch zurückfordern, eine kalte Dusche wäre jetzt nicht das schlechteste.

Booth wunderte sich sehr über sich selbst, denn er hatte sich, gerade in diesen Dingen immer für sehr beherrscht gehalten. Sex ohne liebe war ihm immer als unmöglich erschienen. Doch jetzt war sein Körper anscheinend anderer Meinung.

Er wischte jedoch diese Gedanken beiseite, als er den Schlüssel wieder im Schloss der Badezimmertüre hörte. Dann langsame Schritte und sie stand wieder vor dem Sofa, allerdings mit einem gewissen Abstand. Als er ihr ins Gesicht sah, erschrak er. Sie war bleich wie die Wand und, wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, kämpfte sie mit den Tränen.

„kannst du mich bitte zu meinem Auto bringen?", fragte Bones ihren Partner mit belegter Stimme. „Natürlich kann ich. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht sollte. Was ist los, Bones?" kam von ihrem Partner die Antwort. „Ich weiß es nicht. Bring mich bitte zu meinem Auto. Oder ruf mir ein Taxi." Mit diesen Worten hatte sie sich umgedreht und war in Richtung Flur verschwunden. Eigentlich hatte sie sich hinsetzen und mit Booth reden wollen, aber als sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, merkte sie, dass sie sich nicht viel länger würde beherrschen können. Die tränen brannten hinter ihren Lidern und sie würde sie nicht mehr lange zurück halten können. Sie würde nie wieder ohne eigenes Auto unterwegs sein!

Booth folgte seiner Partnerin in den Flur, wo er sie mit dem Gesicht zur Garderobe gewandt wiederfand. Sie stand einfach nur da und ließ die Arme hängen.

„Bones…" als er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte, spürte er das Zittern, dass von ihr ausging. „He, Temperance, was ist denn los?", fragte er behutsam und drehte sie zu sich um. Die Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab, als sie antwortete: „ich weiß es nicht. Booth, ich weiß es einfach nicht."

‚Läuft jetzt jeder Abend so ab?' dachte er mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung, als er sie schließlich in die Arme schloss. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und die Tränen flossen nun in wahren Sturzbächen.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer und auf das Sofa zu manövrieren. Er hielt sie im Arm und kam sich hilflos vor, während sie weinte und weinte. Gestern hatte er verstanden, was los war, es hatte einen Grund gegeben, aber heute? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Anscheinend konnte er nicht mehr für die tun, als einfach da zu sein. Sie würden darüber reden müssen, aber nicht jetzt. Sie schien dazu nicht in der Lage zu sein. Als er merkte, dass sie sich ein wenig entspannte, löste er sich vorsichtig aus ihrer Umklammerung und sagte leise zu ihr: „ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, ich mach dir nur schnell das Gästezimmer zurecht." Sie antwortete ihm nicht, aber sie hielt ihn auch nicht zurück, also beeilte er sich. Ein schneller Blick sagte ihm, dass er das Bett neu beziehen musste. Bones wollte sicher nicht in Parkers Spongebob-Bettwäsche schlafen und bestimmt auch nicht über ganze Armeen von Spielzeugautos und Kuscheltieren steigen. Er raffte alle rasch zusammen und ließ es um Kleiderschrank verschwinden. Dann holte er frische Bettwäsche und wollte schon wieder aus seinem Schlafzimmer hinaus, als ihm etwas einfiel. Bones hatte noch ihre Büroklamotten an und so konnte sie nicht ins Bett. Also kramte er schnell noch eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt aus seinem Kleiderschrank und ging damit zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Sie saß mit gesenktem Kopf, die Arme auf den knien da uns starrte ins Leere. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und legte die Sachen neben ihr ab. „Ich hab dir was zum umziehen gebracht. Im Bad unter dem Waschbecken sind frische Handtücher. Ich bezieh dir noch schnell das Bett und dann kannst du schlafen."

Sie sah auf und er erkannte, dass schon wieder Tränen in ihren Augen schimmerten. „Danke", brachte sie leise hervor, dann erhob sie sich und verschwand zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend hinter der Badezimmertür.

Booth bezog in rasender Geschwindigkeit das Bett frisch, knipste die Nachttischleuchte an und das Deckenlicht aus und verschwand dann in seinem Schlafzimmer, um sich auch umzuziehen. Er war gerade in das Gästezimmer zurückgekehrt und schlug das Bett auf, als sie in der Tür auftauchte. „Danke." Sagte sie zum zweiten Mal und stieg ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ins Bett, wo sie sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammenrollte. Mehr als alles andere irritierte ihn das völlige fehlen von jeglichem Protest von ihrer Seite. Irgendetwas hatte Bones völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Er murmelte: "Gute Nacht", machte das Licht aus und sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Er war schon fast aus dem Zimmer hinaus, als er es ganz leise vom Bett her hörte: „Bleib." Mehr nicht. Aber er wusste, welche Überwindung sie diese bitte gekostet haben musste, also verzichtete er auf weitere Diskussionen. Langsam ging er zurück zum Bett, schlüpfte unter die decke und legte den Arm um Bones. Er konnte spüren, wie sie ganz nah an ihn heran rutschte und sich endlich ein wenig entspannte.

***

Bones wurde wach und stellte fest, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig schwer an, fast so, als hätte sie einen Kater und es war dunkel um sie. In ihrem Schlafzimmer war es nie so dunkel. Als sie sich zu der Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch umdrehen wollte, merkte sie, dass etwas um ihre Taille geschlungen war. Mit einem Mal kam die Erinnerung. Sie lag im Gästezimmer von Booth' Wohnung, und was da um ihre Taille lag, war der Arm ihres Partners, weil dieser nämlich im Bett neben ihr lag und seelenruhig schlief. In einem ersten Impuls wollte sie sich von Booth befreien und aus dem Bett steigen, aber dann dachte sie, dass er davon bestimmt wach würde. Sie hatte aber jetzt noch nicht die Kraft, sich seinen Fragen zu stellen, wusste einfach noch keine Antworten. Außerdem, nachdem sie einen Moment in sich hineingehört hatte, gefiel es ihr eigentlich ganz gut. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken. Das war eine Erweiterung der Lektion, die Booth ihr am gestrigen Abend gegeben hatte. Sie konnte ihn ganz nah bei sich spüren und es fühlte sich so gut an, von ihm gehalten zu werden. Sie konnte die Konturen seines Körpers in ihrem Rücken spüren und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte. Bones brauchte eine Moment, bis sie erkannte, was genau sich so gut anfühlte. Sie fühlte sich sicher! Sicher und geborgen, als ob keine Macht der Welt ihr etwas anhaben könnte. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Booth sie nicht vor allem beschützen konnte, auch wenn er dazu neigte es zu versuchen. Aber auch dieses Wissen konnte gegen das Gefühl in ihr nichts ausrichten. Sie kuschelte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihren Partner und glaubte zu spüren, wie auch sein Griff um sie noch etwas stärker wurde.

Irgendwann musste Bones doch wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, sah sie vor dem Fenster schon ein trübes Licht, und noch etwas war anders: Sie war allein. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie mehr, als sie gedacht hätte. Wo war Booth? Warum war er nicht hier bei ihr. Mit ein wenig Verspätung fiel ihr ein, dass das auch bedeutete, dass er wach war und sie sich jetzt mit ihm auseinander setzen musste. Sie fühlte sich zwar immer noch genau so ahnungslos, was ihre Antworten anging, sah aber ein, dass es sich nicht würde weiter heraus zögern lassen. Mit einem Seufzen drehte sie sich um. Die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zeigte kurz vor acht. Bones schwang sich aus dem Bett und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Booth saß fertig angezogen auf dem Sofa und hielt einen Kaffeebecher in den Händen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, als sie in der Tür auftauchte und leise „Guten Morgen." sagte.

Er lächelte sie an, was ihr ein bisschen von ihrer Beklommenheit nahm. „ Guten Morgen Bones. Willst du auch einen Kaffee?" Damit deutete er auf den zweiten Kaffeebecher, der auf dem Couchtisch stand.

„Gern." sie nahm den Kaffee und setzte sich auf den Sessel, der dem Sofa gegenüber stand, allerdings so angespannt, dass sie nur auf der vordersten Kante Platz nahm. Booth bemerkte es, und er merkte auch, dass jetzt nicht der Moment für Scherze war.

„Bones, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass du mir sagst, was los ist, wenn du soweit bist. Mach dir also darüber keine Gedanken."

Wieder einmal wunderte sie sich darüber, wie genau er wusste, was in ihr los war. Und sie war unglaublich erleichtert, dass er jetzt keine Erklärung verlangte. Sie nahm sich vor, es ihm so gut wie möglich zu erklären, wenn sie konnte.

„Bones, ich will dich ja nicht scheuchen, aber ich glaube, du solltest bald im Büro sein, und ich muss auch zur Arbeit und dich noch hinfahren..."

„Oh mein Gott, ja, ich muss zur Arbeit. Hoffentlich hat noch niemand gemerkt, dass mein Auto immer noch da steht." Mit diesen Worten sprang Bones auf und flitzte ins Bad. In weniger als einer viertel Stunde war sie fertig und bereit, ins Büro zu fahren.

Booth und sie waren sehr schweigsam während der ganzen Fahrt zurück ins Jeffersonian. Nachdem sie sich schnell einen guten Tag gewünscht hatten, war Booth auch schon auf dem Weg wohin auch immer und Bones atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Labor machte.

Angela wartete schon ungeduldig auf ihre Freundin, denn sie hatte bemerkt, dass Bones Auto in der Garage stand, sie selbst aber nicht im Gebäude zu sein schien. Als Bones dann endlich zur Tür herein kam – in der gleichen Kleidung wie Tags zuvor, was Angela nicht entging – begann sie, breit zu grinsen und wollte schon zu einem lockeren Spruch ansetzen. Sie war sich sehr sicher, wo Bones heute Nacht gewesen war. Doch dann bemerkte Angela den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin und der sah nun nicht gerade nach einer Nacht der Leidenschaft aus, was Angela ja vermutet hatte. Vielmehr machte Bones einen unglücklichen Ausdruck und ihre Augen sahen aus, als ob sie geweint hätte.

Angela nahm sich vor, Booth mindestens zu kastrieren, falls er etwas damit zu tun hatte. In dem Moment kam Bones auch schon auf sie zugeeilt und sagte mit Nachdruck:

„Angela, in mein Büro. Wir müssen reden."

Die Computerexpertin folgte ohne Widerrede und fragte sich, was zum Henker wohl passiert war.

In Bones Büro angekommen, erzählte die Wissenschaftlerin ihrer Freundin alles von dem Moment an, als Booth in das Labor kam, bis zu dem Augenblick, als er heute morgen wieder gefahren war.

Angela konnte nur mit angehaltenem Atem auf dem Sofa sitzen und zuhören.

„Wow, Süße, dass muss ich erst mal alles verdauen. Booth hat dich geküsst, du hast geweint und ihr habt zusammen, aber nicht miteinander geschlafen. Aber eins muss ich sofort wissen: Fühlt er sich so toll an, wie er aussieht?"

„Ja, Ange, das tut er, aber das ist im Moment wirklich nicht der Punkt über den ich nachdenke." Bones war sich nicht sicher, ob es nach der Verabredung von gestern Abend ok war, mit Angela zu reden, aber sie wusste sich sonst keinen Rat. Sie musste reden, und außer Angela war Booth der einzige, mit dem sie über solche Dinge sprach, aber er kam ausgerechnet hier nicht in Frage. Also Angela, auch wenn sie Booth etwas anderes versprochen hatte. Er würde es verstehen.

„ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Gestern, als Booth mich geküsst hat, der vorletzte, nicht der letzte Kuss, da hatte ich das Gefühl, in mir wäre ein Loch. Eine leere Stelle, die ich bisher nicht bemerkt hatte und auch nicht gewusst hätte wie ich sie hätte füllen sollen. Das, was Booth mir mit diesem Kuss deutlich machen wollte, hab ich noch nie gespürt. Angela, glaubst du, ich kann nicht lieben?"

„Nein, Tempe, das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube, dass du es dir selbst unglaublich schwer machst, aber ich weiß, dass du lieben kannst. Aber ich glaube auch, dass man bei dir keine Mauern, sondern ganze Festungsanlagen niederreißen muss, um an dein Inneres zu kommen. Booth hat das geschafft, wirklich bemerkenswert."

„Warum bin ich dann so zusammengeklappt, Ange? Ich meine, ich war ein Häufchen Elend, dass Booth dann irgendwie in sein Gästezimmer verfrachtet hat. Oh Gott, das ist so peinlich, ich hab ihn dazu gezwungen, bei mir zu schlafen, wie soll ich denn jetzt noch mit ihm arbeiten?" Bones legte sich die Hand über die Augen und ließ sich zurück fallen.

„Du hast recht, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass du nachdenken solltest, Tempe. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dir etwas peinlich sein muss. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Booth zu einer Frau ins Bett steigt, wenn er es nicht will oder versteht. Aber rede mit ihm, Sweety, auch wenn Booth ein ziemlich geduldiger Kerl zu sein scheint, was dich angeht, solltest du doch versuchen, ihm zu erklären, was da gestern passiert ist. Ich lass dich jetzt ein bisschen allein, ich hab noch genug mit deinen Soldaten zu tun."

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln verließ Angela das Büro und ließ ihre Freundin grübelnd zurück.

Sie war auf dem Weg in ihr eigenes Büro noch aufgehalten worden und hörte jetzt schon vom Gang her, wie ihr Telefon klingelte. Angela beschleunigte ihren Schritt und griff dann schnell zu Hörer, während sie noch um den Schreibtisch herum ging. „Montenegro."

„Angela, hier ist Booth." Bei diesen Worten musste sie unwillkürlich lachen und natürlich bekam Booth das mit. „Hab ich was lustiges gesagt?" , fragte er leicht verstimmt.

„Eigentlich nicht, Booth, ich wollte dich nur heute morgen kurzfristig kastrieren, als ich Tempe gesehen hab."

„Dann weißt du also, dass Bones heute Nacht bei mir war? Angela, du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich ihr nichts getan hab. Absolut gar nichts. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum sie so zusammengeklappt ist."

Angela lachte erneut: „Nichts getan ist bei deinen soziologische Demonstrationen ja wohl etwas harmlos ausgedrückt. Aber ich weiß, was du meinst, du hast nichts getan, was sie verletzt haben könnte. Wir haben eben geredet. Aber warum rufst du mich eigentlich an? Wenn du unsere Ergebnisse haben willst, läuft das doch auch sonst immer über Tempe."

Booth atmete am anderen Ende der Leitung tief durch, was Angela nicht entging. „Ich rufe nicht wegen der Arbeit an. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob ich mir Sorgen um Bones machen muss. Das gestern Abend war so gar nicht sie. Und ich hab heute Morgen gemerkt, dass sie nicht mit mir reden will. Das ist ok, wenn sie Zeit braucht, aber ich muss wissen, ob soweit alles in Ordnung ist oder ob ich mir Sorgen machen sollte. Deshalb ruf ich dich an."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Booth, es geht Tempe gut. Aber die Frage, ob alles in Ordnung ist, die kann ich dir nicht so richtig beantworten. Du hast gestern was in Tempe ins Rollen gebracht, das du wahrscheinlich nicht vermutet hast. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es anstellst, aber irgendwie hast du die Nuss Temperance Brennan geknackt, an der sich schon so viele die Zähne ausgebissen haben. Das geht nicht ganz ohne Komplikationen ab. Du hast sie zum Nachdenken in eine Richtung getrieben, die sie immer sehr sorgfältig vermieden hat. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt auch noch da, nachdem du das losgetreten hast. Sie kann jetzt Freunde brauchen."

„Bones ist meine Partnerin und meine Freundin, Angela, und das weißt du auch. Ich bin da, wenn sie mich lässt."

Angela musste Lächeln, als sie die Ernsthaftigkeit in Booth Stimme hörte.

„Seeley Booth, du bist wirklich was Besonderes. Schön, dass Tempe dich als Partner hat. Ich muss jetzt zu einem Meeting, aber noch mal: Mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber komm sie vielleicht mal besuchen, wenn in nächster Zeit kein Fall anstehen sollte. Ihr ist das gestern mit euch furchtbar peinlich. Sie hat schon gemeint, sie könne unmöglich mit dir weiterarbeiten, aber den Zahn hab ich ihr schon gezogen."

„Ich schau nachher mal rein. Danke, Angela. Und…. sag ihr nicht, dass ich dich angerufen hab, ja?"

„Kein Problem, Booth, ich schweige wie eine etruskische Grabkammer." Mit diesen Worten legte Angela auf. Sie lächelte immer noch vor sich hin, als Hodgins in ihr Büro kam, einen Stapel Papier in der Hand.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Du grinst ja wie die sprichwörtliche Katze. „ fragte Jack, als er Angelas Lächeln sah.

„Nichts, ich hab nur eben zwei Sachen festgestellt: Für Tempe ist doch noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren und es gibt tatsächlich noch sensible Männer. An beides hatte ich nicht mehr geglaubt."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Bones wurde wach und stellte fest, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig schwer an, fast so, als hätte sie einen Kater und es war dunkel um sie. In ihrem Schlafzimmer war es nie so dunkel. Als sie sich zu der Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch umdrehen wollte, merkte sie, dass etwas um ihre Taille geschlungen war. Mit einem Mal kam die Erinnerung. Sie lag im Gästezimmer von Booth' Wohnung, und was da um ihre Taille lag, war der Arm ihres Partners, weil dieser nämlich im Bett neben ihr lag und seelenruhig schlief. In einem ersten Impuls wollte sie sich von Booth befreien und aus dem Bett steigen, aber dann dachte sie, dass er davon bestimmt wach würde. Sie hatte aber jetzt noch nicht die Kraft, sich seinen Fragen zu stellen, wusste einfach noch keine Antworten. Außerdem, nachdem sie einen Moment in sich hineingehört hatte, gefiel es ihr eigentlich ganz gut. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken. Das war eine Erweiterung der Lektion, die Booth ihr am gestrigen Abend gegeben hatte. Sie konnte ihn ganz nah bei sich spüren und es fühlte sich so gut an, von ihm gehalten zu werden. Sie konnte die Konturen seines Körpers in ihrem Rücken spüren und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte. Bones brauchte eine Moment, bis sie erkannte, was genau sich so gut anfühlte. Sie fühlte sich sicher! Sicher und geborgen, als ob keine Macht der Welt ihr etwas anhaben könnte. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Booth sie nicht vor allem beschützen konnte, auch wenn er dazu neigte es zu versuchen. Aber auch dieses Wissen konnte gegen das Gefühl in ihr nichts ausrichten. Sie kuschelte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihren Partner und glaubte zu spüren, wie auch sein Griff um sie noch etwas stärker wurde.

Irgendwann musste Bones doch wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, sah sie vor dem Fenster schon ein trübes Licht, und noch etwas war anders: Sie war allein. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie mehr, als sie gedacht hätte. Wo war Booth? Warum war er nicht hier bei ihr. Mit ein wenig Verspätung fiel ihr ein, dass das auch bedeutete, dass er wach war und sie sich jetzt mit ihm auseinander setzen musste. Sie fühlte sich zwar immer noch genau so ahnungslos, was ihre Antworten anging, sah aber ein, dass es sich nicht würde weiter heraus zögern lassen. Mit einem Seufzen drehte sie sich um. Die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zeigte kurz vor acht. Bones schwang sich aus dem Bett und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Booth saß fertig angezogen auf dem Sofa und hielt einen Kaffeebecher in den Händen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, als sie in der Tür auftauchte und leise „Guten Morgen." sagte.

Er lächelte sie an, was ihr ein bisschen von ihrer Beklommenheit nahm. „ Guten Morgen Bones. Willst du auch einen Kaffee?" Damit deutete er auf den zweiten Kaffeebecher, der auf dem Couchtisch stand.

„Gern." sie nahm den Kaffee und setzte sich auf den Sessel, der dem Sofa gegenüber stand, allerdings so angespannt, dass sie nur auf der vordersten Kante Platz nahm. Booth bemerkte es, und er merkte auch, dass jetzt nicht der Moment für Scherze war.

„Bones, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass du mir sagst, was los ist, wenn du soweit bist. Mach dir also darüber keine Gedanken."

Wieder einmal wunderte sie sich darüber, wie genau er wusste, was in ihr los war. Und sie war unglaublich erleichtert, dass er jetzt keine Erklärung verlangte. Sie nahm sich vor, es ihm so gut wie möglich zu erklären, wenn sie konnte.

„Bones, ich will dich ja nicht scheuchen, aber ich glaube, du solltest bald im Büro sein, und ich muss auch zur Arbeit und dich noch hinfahren..."

„Oh mein Gott, ja, ich muss zur Arbeit. Hoffentlich hat noch niemand gemerkt, dass mein Auto immer noch da steht." Mit diesen Worten sprang Bones auf und flitzte ins Bad. In weniger als einer viertel Stunde war sie fertig und bereit, ins Büro zu fahren.

Booth und sie waren sehr schweigsam während der ganzen Fahrt zurück ins Jeffersonian. Nachdem sie sich schnell einen guten Tag gewünscht hatten, war Booth auch schon auf dem Weg wohin auch immer und Bones atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Labor machte.

Angela wartete schon ungeduldig auf ihre Freundin, denn sie hatte bemerkt, dass Bones Auto in der Garage stand, sie selbst aber nicht im Gebäude zu sein schien. Als Bones dann endlich zur Tür herein kam – in der gleichen Kleidung wie Tags zuvor, was Angela nicht entging – begann sie, breit zu grinsen und wollte schon zu einem lockeren Spruch ansetzen. Sie war sich sehr sicher, wo Bones heute Nacht gewesen war. Doch dann bemerkte Angela den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin und der sah nun nicht gerade nach einer Nacht der Leidenschaft aus, was Angela ja vermutet hatte. Vielmehr machte Bones einen unglücklichen Ausdruck und ihre Augen sahen aus, als ob sie geweint hätte.

Angela nahm sich vor, Booth mindestens zu kastrieren, falls er etwas damit zu tun hatte. In dem Moment kam Bones auch schon auf sie zugeeilt und sagte mit Nachdruck:

„Angela, in mein Büro. Wir müssen reden."

Die Computerexpertin folgte ohne Widerrede und fragte sich, was zum Henker wohl passiert war.

In Bones Büro angekommen, erzählte die Wissenschaftlerin ihrer Freundin alles von dem Moment an, als Booth in das Labor kam, bis zu dem Augenblick, als er heute morgen wieder gefahren war.

Angela konnte nur mit angehaltenem Atem auf dem Sofa sitzen und zuhören.

„Wow, Süße, dass muss ich erst mal alles verdauen. Booth hat dich geküsst, du hast geweint und ihr habt zusammen, aber nicht miteinander geschlafen. Aber eins muss ich sofort wissen: Fühlt er sich so toll an, wie er aussieht?"

„Ja, Ange, das tut er, aber das ist im Moment wirklich nicht der Punkt über den ich nachdenke." Bones war sich nicht sicher, ob es nach der Verabredung von gestern Abend ok war, mit Angela zu reden, aber sie wusste sich sonst keinen Rat. Sie musste reden, und außer Angela war Booth der einzige, mit dem sie über solche Dinge sprach, aber er kam ausgerechnet hier nicht in Frage. Also Angela, auch wenn sie Booth etwas anderes versprochen hatte. Er würde es verstehen.

„ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Gestern, als Booth mich geküsst hat, der vorletzte, nicht der letzte Kuss, da hatte ich das Gefühl, in mir wäre ein Loch. Eine leere Stelle, die ich bisher nicht bemerkt hatte und auch nicht gewusst hätte wie ich sie hätte füllen sollen. Das, was Booth mir mit diesem Kuss deutlich machen wollte, hab ich noch nie gespürt. Angela, glaubst du, ich kann nicht lieben?"

„Nein, Tempe, das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube, dass du es dir selbst unglaublich schwer machst, aber ich weiß, dass du lieben kannst. Aber ich glaube auch, dass man bei dir keine Mauern, sondern ganze Festungsanlagen niederreißen muss, um an dein Inneres zu kommen. Booth hat das geschafft, wirklich bemerkenswert."

„Warum bin ich dann so zusammengeklappt, Ange? Ich meine, ich war ein Häufchen Elend, dass Booth dann irgendwie in sein Gästezimmer verfrachtet hat. Oh Gott, das ist so peinlich, ich hab ihn dazu gezwungen, bei mir zu schlafen, wie soll ich denn jetzt noch mit ihm arbeiten?" Bones legte sich die Hand über die Augen und ließ sich zurück fallen.

„Du hast recht, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass du nachdenken solltest, Tempe. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dir etwas peinlich sein muss. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Booth zu einer Frau ins Bett steigt, wenn er es nicht will oder versteht. Aber rede mit ihm, Sweetie, auch wenn Booth ein ziemlich geduldiger Kerl zu sein scheint, was dich angeht, solltest du doch versuchen, ihm zu erklären, was da gestern passiert ist. Ich lass dich jetzt ein bisschen allein, ich hab noch genug mit deinen Soldaten zu tun."

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln verließ Angela das Büro und ließ ihre Freundin grübelnd zurück.

Sie war auf dem Weg in ihr eigenes Büro noch aufgehalten worden und hörte jetzt schon vom Gang her, wie ihr Telefon klingelte. Angela beschleunigte ihren Schritt und griff dann schnell zu Hörer, während sie noch um den Schreibtisch herum ging. „Montenegro."

„Angela, hier ist Booth." Bei diesen Worten musste sie unwillkürlich lachen und natürlich bekam Booth das mit. „Hab ich was lustiges gesagt?" , fragte er leicht verstimmt.

„Eigentlich nicht, Booth, ich wollte dich nur heute morgen kurzfristig kastrieren, als ich Tempe gesehen hab."

„Dann weißt du also, dass Bones heute Nacht bei mir war? Angela, du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich ihr nichts getan hab. Absolut gar nichts. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum sie so zusammengeklappt ist."

Angela lachte erneut: „Nichts getan ist bei deinen soziologische Demonstrationen ja wohl etwas harmlos ausgedrückt. Aber ich weiß, was du meinst, du hast nichts getan, was sie verletzt haben könnte. Wir haben eben geredet. Aber warum rufst du mich eigentlich an? Wenn du unsere Ergebnisse haben willst, läuft das doch auch sonst immer über Tempe."

Booth atmete am anderen Ende der Leitung tief durch, was Angela nicht entging. „Ich rufe nicht wegen der Arbeit an. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob ich mir Sorgen um Bones machen muss. Das gestern Abend war so gar nicht sie. Und ich hab heute Morgen gemerkt, dass sie nicht mit mir reden will. Das ist ok, wenn sie Zeit braucht, aber ich muss wissen, ob soweit alles in Ordnung ist oder ob ich mir Sorgen machen sollte. Deshalb ruf ich dich an."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Booth, es geht Tempe gut. Aber die Frage, ob alles in Ordnung ist, die kann ich dir nicht so richtig beantworten. Du hast gestern was in Tempe ins Rollen gebracht, das du wahrscheinlich nicht vermutet hast. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es anstellst, aber irgendwie hast du die Nuss Temperance Brennan geknackt, an der sich schon so viele die Zähne ausgebissen haben. Das geht nicht ganz ohne Komplikationen ab. Du hast sie zum Nachdenken in eine Richtung getrieben, die sie immer sehr sorgfältig vermieden hat. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt auch noch da, nachdem du das los getreten hast. Sie kann jetzt Freunde brauchen."

„Bones ist meine Partnerin und meine Freundin, Angela, und das weißt du auch. Ich bin da, wenn sie mich lässt."

Angela musste Lächeln, als sie die Ernsthaftigkeit in Booth Stimme hörte.

„Seeley Booth, du bist wirklich was Besonderes. Schön, dass Tempe dich als Partner hat. Ich muss jetzt zu einem Meeting, aber noch mal: Mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber komm sie vielleicht mal besuchen, wenn in nächster Zeit kein Fall anstehen sollte. Ihr ist das gestern mit euch furchtbar peinlich. Sie hat schon gemeint, sie könne unmöglich mit dir weiterarbeiten, aber den Zahn hab ich ihr schon gezogen."

„Ich schau nachher mal rein. Danke, Angela. Und…. sag ihr nicht, dass ich dich angerufen hab, ja?"

„Kein Problem, Booth, ich schweige wie eine etruskische Grabkammer." Mit diesen Worten legte Angela auf. Sie lächelte immer noch vor sich hin, als Hodgins in ihr Büro kam, einen Stapel Papier in der Hand.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Du grinst ja wie die sprichwörtliche Katze. „ fragte Jack, als er Angelas Lächeln sah.

„Nichts, ich hab nur eben zwei Sachen festgestellt: Für Tempe ist doch noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren und es gibt tatsächlich noch sensible Männer. An beides hatte ich nicht mehr geglaubt." Damit ließ sie ihren verdutzten Kollegen stehen und ging in Richtung Konferenzraum.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel Sieben

Die Tage zwischen weihnachten und Neujahr waren sowohl für Bones als auch für Booth eine ruhige Zeit. Im Winter werden in der Regel weniger Knochen und verwesende Leichen gefunden als im Sommer. Weniger Spaziergänger, weniger Jäger und Wanderer, die sich in den abgelegenen Winkeln herumtrieben, die auch oft von den weniger Freundlichen unter den Mitmenschen genutzt wurden. Also weniger zu tun für die forensische Anthropologin und ihr Team.

Auch die Abteilung für Gewaltverbrechen des FBI hatte eine ruhigere Zeit. Über die Feiertage stieg zwar jedes Jahr die Zahl der Fälle von Häuslicher Gewalt und Alkoholmissbrauch, aber das waren keine Fälle für die Bundespolizei.

So kam es, dass Booth wie auch Brennan die meiste Zeit in ihren jeweiligen Büros verbrachten und sich durch Papierberge ( in Booth's Fall) oder historische und prähistorische Knochen wühlten (in Brennans Fall).

Beide waren nicht besonders erfolgreich mit ihren Bemühungen, denn beide waren zu abgelenkt von den Gedanken, die in ihren Köpfen herumschwirrten und sich einfach nicht abschütteln oder verdrängen ließen.

Brennan dachte über die Dinge nach, die am zweiten Weihnachtstag in Booth's Wohnung passiert waren. Ihre körperliche Reaktion machte ihr keine Sorgen, das war biologisch, da konnte man nichts machen. Aber seitdem spielten ihre Gefühle verrückt, ein Zustand, der sie vollkommen verwirrte und verängstigte. Enge Bindungen an anderen Menschen, das hatte sie ihr Leben gelehrt, bedeuteten immer Schmerz, Trauer und Wut. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden. Keine Bindungen für dieses Mädchen – zu gefährlich. Aber seit dem Abend bei Booth machte sich eine Sehnsucht in ihr breit, die sie bis dahin völlig verdrängt hatte. Dieses Gefühl, als sie morgens aufgewacht war, in den Armen ihres Partners, dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit nagte seitdem an ihr. Eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren, die sie schon seit vielen Jahren stur überhörte, verschaffte sich nun endlich die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie wollte.

Du kannst auf ewig keinen mehr an dich heran lassen, Tempe, aber es wird dich nicht glücklich machen. Bei Booth hast du einen kurzen Blick auf das erhaschen können, was du haben könntest. Es ist wie mit Crack, man wird nicht langsam abhängig. Es hat einen sofort, die Sucht ist direkt da. Du hast zugelassen, dass jemand dich soweit bringt, nun leb damit und hör auf, dich vor Angst in deinem wissenschaftlichen Elfenbeinturm zu verkriechen.

Diese kleine Rede ging ihr ständig durch den Kopf, begleitet von dem Gefühl der Scham, wenn sie daran dachte, was zwischen ihr und ihrem Partner vorgefallen war. Auch wenn Angela der Meinung war, Booth hätte nichts getan, dass ihm unangenehm wäre oder er nicht wollte, Brennan fühlte sich doch unglaublich beschämt. Sie war immer sehr darauf erpicht gewesen, allen in ihrem professionellen Umfeld klar zu machen, wie stark und objektiv sie war. Dass ausgerechnet ihr Partner sie so schwach, verletzlich und durcheinander gesehen hatte, nagte an ihr. Wie sollte er sie je wieder respektieren, nachdem sie in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war und ihn dann benutzt hatte, um sich besser zu fühlen.

Zurzeit gab es keinen Fall, an dem sie arbeiteten, daher verbrachten sie kaum Zeit miteinander. Brennan war nicht traurig deswegen, denn wenn sie ihn seit dem verhängnisvollen Abend gesehen hatte, war ihr alles so peinlich gewesen, dass sie kaum eine vernünftige Unterhaltung hatte führen können. Sie war in einer Sackgasse gelandet und wusste nicht, wohin sie sich wenden sollte. Emotional rollte seit Tagen eine Lawine über sie hinweg, von der sie nicht wusste, ob sie sich würde hindurch kämpfen können oder ob sie unter ihr begraben würde. Beruflich schien ihr eine weitere Zusammenarbeit mit Booth unmöglich, da immer, wenn sie mit ihm zusammentraf, ihre Unsicherheit über die vergangenen Ereignisse ihre Souveränität und Stärke einfach wegwischte. Nicht zu wissen, was sie tun und wohin sie sich wenden sollte sorgte für noch größeres Unwohlsein bei Brennan.

Sie hoffte einfach, dass es mit der Zeit wieder leichter für sie würde, zu ihrem normalen Leben zurückzukehren. Bis dahin hoffte sie, dass die Mörder in Washington alle lange Weihnachtsferien nahmen.

Booth fluchte innerlich, als er bemerkte, dass er dieselbe Akte inzwischen zum vierten Mal las. Seine Gedanken waren mehr als meilenweit entfernt, sie waren praktisch in einer anderen Welt und weigerten sich seit dem Tag, an dem er mit seiner Partnerin in den Armen aufgewacht war beharrlich, zurückzukommen.

Er machte sich Sorgen um Bones, denn sie so durcheinander und verletzlich zu sehen wie an diesem speziellen Abend ängstigte ihn. Das war so gar nicht sie. Diese starke, selbstbewusste, rationale Frau, deren Urteil er schätzen gelernt hatte und auf die er sich beruflich inzwischen blind verließ. Was hatte Bones nur so aus der Bahn geworfen? Er wusste es nicht genau, aber er wollte es unbedingt herausfinden. Leider musste er bei seinen letzten Besuchen im Jeffersonian feststellen, dass sie ihn kurz abfertigte und dann den Raum so schnell verließ, dass er sich wunderte, keine Staubwolke hinter ihr zu sehen. Von Angela wusste er, dass sie das tat, weil ihr ihr Zusammenbruch furchtbar peinlich war. Er hatte versucht, ihr zu erklären, dass er nichts gab, was ihr peinlich sein müsste, aber sie hatte ihm nie lange genug Zeit gegeben, um seine Erklärungen über ein „Hör mal zu, Bones.." hinaus zu bringen.

Er hoffte sehr, dass sie sich bald wieder soweit sammeln würde, dass sie wieder vernünftig würden zusammen arbeiten können. Mehr wollte er gar nicht.

Lügner, sagte die Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihm schon seit einigen Tagen immer wieder daran erinnerte, wie gut sich Bones in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte, wie himmlisch sie gerochen hatte und wie heiß und wunderbar und unbeschreiblich der Kuss gewesen war, den er ihr zu reinen Demonstrationszwecken gegeben hatte.

Neben seiner ehrlichen Sorge um seine Partnerin war Booth sich nicht sicher, was er im Moment fühlen sollte. Hatte er Gefühle für Bones, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen oder war sein Körper einfach nur hungrig nach Sex, weil er schon länger keinen mehr gehabt hatte?

Diese Frag trieb ihn um und brachte ihn dazu, Akten viermal zu lesen und immer noch nicht zu wissen, was da stand.

Seeley Booth war jedoch ein Mann, der den Dingen auf den Grund ging. Daher klappte er die verdammte Akte jetzt auch zu und schnappte sich seine Jacke. Er wollte laufen gehen um den Kopf frei zu bekommen und dann zuhause in aller Ruhe nachdenken und einen Plan fassen.

Kapitel 8

Booth kam in seine Wohnung, ließ Schlüssel, handy und die Akten,die er in der hoffnung,sich später besser konzentrieren zu können, mitgenommen hatte auf den küchentisch fallen. Er ging in richtung seines schlafzimmers und begann noch unterwegs, siene krawatte zu lockern und sein hemd aufzuknöpfen. In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen entledigte er sich seiner restlichen kleidung und streifte seine Laufsachen über. Ein blick aus dem fenster sagte ihm, dass es regnete wie bei einerm weltuntergang, aber das war ihm egal. Er wußte, er brauchte jetzt bewegung, um seinen aufgewühlten gefühlen eine weile davonzulaufen und seinem rastlosen geist die möglichkeit zu geben, sich für eine kurze zeit auf das auf und ab seiner füße und den strom seines atems zu konzentrieren. Er griff noch einmal in den schrank und kramte eine baseballkappe heraus, um zumindest sein gesicht ein wenig vor dem eisigen regen zu schützen. Dann ging er zur tür, griff seinen schlüssel und war auf seinem weg zu seiner ganz eigenen art von meditation.

Er lief immer die gleiche Strecke, die ihn an den wichtigen Geschichtsträchtigen orten in Washington entlang führte. Immer wenn er diese Symbole seines Landes sah, gab ihm das ein gefühl des Stolzes für das, was er tat. Er diente diesem Land. Auch wenn er nicht mit allem, was die USA taten einverstanden war, so war er doch stolz, ein Teil davon zu sein.

Aber diese Strecke hatte noch einen weiteren Vorteil. Er kannte sie inzwischen so gut, war sie in den Vergangenen Jahren so oft gelaufen, dass er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren mußte seinen weg zu finden. Sein Geist war also nicht abgelenkt von dem,womit er sich eigentlich beschäftigen wollte.

Bones. Seine Bones, wie er sie manchmal in Gedanke nannte. Das war ihm bisher gar nicht aufgefallen. Er war immer der meinung gewesen, sie wäre eben eine Freundin geworden. Jemand, den er mochte. Aber seit er an weihnachten diese unsichtbare linie von nur Arbeit überschritten hatte, schlich sie sich immer öfter in seine Gedanken und Gefü sah ihr bild vor sich, wie sie sich konzentriert über ihren labortisch beugte und ihm oder Zack irgenwas erklärte. Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie an ihrem schreibtisch saß, ihr Gesicht nur vom schein ihres computerbildschirmes erleuchtet. Er sh sie vor sich, wie sie am Tatort unerschrocken auf die widerlichsten dinge zuging, um ihnen ihre geheimnisse zu entlocekn. Und immer öfter sah er einfach ihr Gesicht vor sich, wie sie ihn anlächelte. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er in letzter Zeit immer öfter versuchte, sie zum Lächeln zu bringen,denn wenn sie es tat, war es, als würde die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervorkommen.

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich, ohne dass er es merkte. Er bekam nicht mit, auf welchem teil seines Weges er war. Er sah nur seine Partnerin vor sich, seine kluge, brilliante, geniale, wunderschöne, dickköpfige, liebenswürdige und einfach überwältigende Partnerin.

Booth blieb aprubt stehen. Hatte er sich in Bones verliebt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das war lächerlich. Er war professionell, immer darauf erpicht gewesen,Arbeit und Privates zu trennen. Ok, meistens. Aber Bones.. Bones war eine ganz eigene Sache. Er mußte sich eingestehen, dass er weit mehr für sie empfand, als man für eine Kollegin empfand. Mehr als man für eine Freundin empfinden sollte. Als er endlich bereit war, den Gedanken zuende zu denken, kam e sihm fast wie erleichterung vor. Er hate sich in Bones verliebt. Merkwürdigerweise brachte ihn diese Erkenntnis keineswegs dazu, sich die sprichwörtliche rosarote brille auf die nase zu setzen und pfeifend nach hause zu laufen, um ihr einen dicekn rosenstrauß zu wenn das eigentlich die art war, mit der er die Frauen,die ihn interessierten zu beeindrucken Pfelgte, hatte Booth das unbestimmte gefühl, mit Rosen von Bones tür aufzutauchen wäre imMoment nicht die beste aller Ideen.

Also machte er sich daran,einen Plan zu schmieden. Und mit diesem Gedanken war es Booth plötzlich doch nach ein wenig pfeifen und er machte sich auf den weg nach Hause. Wenn Seeley booth sich einmal für etwas entscjieben hatte, dann nahm er die Sache auch gerne direkt in Angriff.

Er war der Meinung, dass er erst einmal daran arbeiten müsste,das Verhältnis zu Bones wieder auf den Stand zu bekommen, dass es vor den Weihnachtstagen hatte,dann konnte er hatte keine ahnung,ob sie auch nur annähernd das empfand, was er sich gerade eingestanden hatte, aber er war bereit, es herauszufinden und sie davon zu überzeugen,es wenigstens einmal zu versuchen.

Als er zuhause ankam, war er nass bis auf die Knochen und fror erbärmlich. Das einzige, was jetzt half, war raus aus den nassen klamotten und unter die heiße Dusche. Er war schon fast nackt und wollte eben das wasser aufdrehen,als er sein telefon hörte. Kurz dachte er daran, es einfach klingeln zu lassen, aber dazu war er einfach zu pflichtbewußt. Also angelte er das Telefon vom tisch und schaute auf das display. Die nummer sah aus wie die von bones büro und sein herz begann schneller zu klopfen,aber dann sah er, dass die letzten ziffern unterschiedlich waren. Wer konnte das sein? „Booth" meldete er sich knapp,den inzwischen hatte sich auf seiner feuchten haut Gänsehaut gebildet und er zitterte ein wenig.

„Hallo Booth, angelahier. Wie kommt es, dass ich dich so früh schon zuhause erreiche? Normalerweise bist du doch fast so ein arbeitstier wie tempe?"

„Hi,angela, wie geht's? Ist was passiert? Warum rufst du an?"

„Passiert ist nichts, außer dass unser Lieblingsanthropologin immer noch völlig durch den wind ist, was dich betrifft. Also dachte ich mir,die Sylvesterparty des Jeffersonian wäre eine gute Idee, euch auf sozusagen neutralem Gebiet näherzukomen."

„Näherzukomen?" Er konnte die Verwirrung in seiner Stimme hören. Angela konnte unmöglich wissen, was ihm selbst erst vor einer Stunde klar geworden war.

„ja, ich meine,es wäre doch gut, wenn sie aufhören würde, vor dir davonzulaufen, findest du nicht? Was hast du denn gedacht, dass ihr euch um mitternacht die kleider vom leib reißen und überienander herfallen sollt?" sie lachte in den Hörer.

Booth wurde bei dieser Vorstellung augenblicklich wärmer.

„nein,ange, natürlich nicht. Aber silvester mit der Blinzlerhorde, ich weiß nicht..." er glaubte, er müsse seine Begeisterung für ein Sylvester mit Bones ein wenig verbergen. Angela hatte von allen im Jeffersonian die besten antennen, wenn es um zwischenmenschliches ging.

„komm schon, Booth, die Party geht um acht los, ich erwarte, dass du spätestens um neun da bist,sonst komm ich dich holen. Und glaub mir, ich werde dich finden."

„Ok,ich komme. Aber wenn das mit Bones nicht klappt, gib nicht mir die schuld."

„Bis Morgen,Booth,und denk dran,ich finde dich sowieso."

Damit legte die Computerexpertin auf und Booth sah zu, dass er unter die Dusche kam.

Das Wasser war so heiß, wie er es gerade noch ertragen konnte.

Booth stützte sich an der wand ab und ließ den harten Strahl über die verspannten Muskeln seines Rückens laufen. Er dachte über das Telefonat mit Angela nach. Er war sich ertappt vorgekommen, obwohl Angela gar nichts wußte und auch eigentlich nicht von den Dingen sprach, die ihm im Kopf herumgingen. Aber er freute sich,das die beste Freundin seiner Partnerin ihm anscheinend helfen wollte, die Dinge wieder ins Lot zu rücken. Ob Angela nicht vielleicht doch den ein oder anderen Hintergedanken hatte? Egal, es war jedenfalls gut, Bones morgen auf der Party zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja dazu bewegen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, das wäre ein guter Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Bones. Wieder tauchten die Bilder von Ihr in seinem Kopf auf. Wie hatte er nur so lange übersehen können, was für eine schöne Frau ihm da zur Seite gestellt worden war. Booth drehte sich herum und kehnte nun mit dem Rücken an der Duschwand. Das heiße Wasser floß über seine muskulöse Brust und an seinem Körper hinab, während er nur an seine Partnerin denken konnte. Was hatte Angela gesagt? Die Kleider vom Leib reißen und übereinander her fallen? Keine unangenehme Vorstellung. Wenn es nach ihm ging...

Das heiße Wasser zusammen mit seinen Gedanken an Bones brachten Booth Körper dazu,zu reagieren. Ihm war gar nicht bewußt gewesen, wie sehr ihn der Gedanke an Bones erregte, bis er spürte, wie das Blut, nun ja, den Weg von seinem Kopf in tiefer gelegene Redionen fand. Kurz zuckt er zusammen, denn ein wenig war ihm der Gedanke, dass er eine Erektion nur beim Gedanken asn bones bekam, peinlich. Dann beschloss er, das beste daraus zu machen und heizte seine Fantasie noch ein bißchen an. Seine Haut wurde von minute zu Minute empfindlicher. Er spürte das Wasser,das ihn streichelte und erregte und stellte sich vor, die schlanken Hände seiner schönen Partnerin auf der haut zu spüren. Ein leises stöhnen entwich seinem Mund, als er die Augen schloss, den Kopf zurücklehnte und sich ganz seiner Fantasie überließ. Seine Hand fand wie von selbst den weg zu seiner enormen Erregung und kurz dachte er,dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, jemals nur durch Gedanken so hart geworden zu sein.

Er stellte sich Bones vor, wie sie zu ihm unter die Dusche stieg, mit nichts als einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er konnte förmlich den duft ihres Haares riechen und seine Hand bewegte sich schneller.

Wie schön wäre es, wenn er endlich seinen Mund und seine Hände über die wunderbare Alabasterhaut seiner Partnerin wandern lassen könnte und wie schön wäre es,auch von ihr berührt zu werden. Ein weiteres Stöhnen, lauter diesmal, legte Zeugnis von seiner steigenden Erregung ab. Booth spürte,dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde und verstärke den Griff an seinem Schwanz noch ein wenig.

Alles, was er dachte und sah war Bones. Er Stellte sich vor, wie sie vor ihm Kniete und ihm in ihrem heißen Mund war zuviel. Noch einmal pumpte seine hand hart und dann kam er, intensiv wie schon lange nicht mehr, einen Namen auf seinen Lippen: „Bones!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Booth kam in seine Wohnung, ließ Schlüssel, Handy und die Akten,die er in der Hoffnung,sich später besser konzentrieren zu können, mitgenommen hatte auf den Küchentisch fallen. Er ging in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers und begann noch unterwegs, seine Krawatte zu lockern und sein Hemd auf zuknöpfen. In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung und streifte seine Laufsachen über. Ein blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihm, dass es regnete wie bei einem Weltuntergang, aber das war ihm egal. Er wusste, er brauchte jetzt Bewegung, um seinen aufgewühlten Gefühlen eine weile davon zulaufen und seinem rastlosen Geist die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich für eine kurze zeit auf das auf und ab seiner Füße und den Strom seines Atems zu konzentrieren. Er griff noch einmal in den Schrank und kramte eine Baseballkappe heraus, um zumindest sein Gesicht ein wenig vor dem eisigen regen zu schützen. Dann ging er zur Tür, griff seinen Schlüssel und war auf seinem weg zu seiner ganz eigenen Art von Meditation.

Er lief immer die gleiche Strecke, die ihn an den wichtigen geschichtsträchtigen orten in Washington entlang führte. Immer wenn er diese Symbole seines Landes sah, gab ihm das ein Gefühl des Stolzes für das, was er tat. Er diente diesem Land. Auch wenn er nicht mit allem, was die USA taten einverstanden war, so war er doch stolz, ein Teil davon zu sein.

Aber diese Strecke hatte noch einen weiteren Vorteil. Er kannte sie inzwischen so gut, war sie in den Vergangenen Jahren so oft gelaufen, dass er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren musste seinen weg zu finden. Sein Geist war also nicht abgelenkt von dem,womit er sich eigentlich beschäftigen wollte.

Bones. Seine Bones, wie er sie manchmal in Gedanke nannte. Das war ihm bisher gar nicht aufgefallen. Er war immer der Meinung gewesen, sie wäre eben eine Freundin geworden. Jemand, den er mochte. Aber seit er an Weihnachten diese unsichtbare Linie von nur Arbeit überschritten hatte, schlich sie sich immer öfter in seine Gedanken und Gefühle. Er sah ihr Bild vor sich, wie sie sich konzentriert über ihren Labortisch beugte und ihm oder Zack irgendwas erklärte. Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, ihr Gesicht nur vom Schein ihres Computerbildschirmes erleuchtet. Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie am Tatort unerschrocken auf die widerlichsten Dinge zuging, um ihnen ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Und immer öfter sah er einfach ihr Gesicht vor sich, wie sie ihn anlächelte. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er in letzter Zeit immer öfter versuchte, sie zum Lächeln zu bringen,denn wenn sie es tat, war es, als würde die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervor kommen.

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich, ohne dass er es merkte. Er bekam nicht mit, auf welchem teil seines Weges er war. Er sah nur seine Partnerin vor sich, seine kluge, brillante, geniale, wunderschöne, dickköpfige, liebenswürdige und einfach überwältigende Partnerin.

Booth blieb plötzlich stehen. Hatte er sich in Bones verliebt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das war lächerlich. Er war professionell, immer darauf erpicht gewesen,Arbeit und Privates zu trennen. Ok, meistens. Aber Bones.. Bones war eine ganz eigene Sache. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er weit mehr für sie empfand, als man für eine Kollegin empfand. Mehr als man für eine Freundin empfinden sollte. Als er endlich bereit war, den Gedanken zu ende zu denken, kam e ihm fast wie Erleichterung vor. Er hatte sich in Bones verliebt. Merkwürdigerweise brachte ihn diese Erkenntnis keineswegs dazu, sich die sprichwörtliche rosarote Brille auf die Nase zu setzen und pfeifend nach hause zu laufen, um ihr einen dicken Rrosenstrauß zu kaufen. Auch wenn das eigentlich die Art war, mit der er die Frauen,die ihn interessierten zu beeindrucken Pflegte, hatte Booth das unbestimmte Gefühl, mit Rosen von Bones Tür aufzutauchen wäre im Moment nicht die beste aller Ideen.

Also machte er sich daran,einen Plan zu schmieden. Und mit diesem Gedanken war es Booth plötzlich doch nach ein wenig pfeifen und er machte sich auf den weg nach Hause. Wenn Seeley Booth sich einmal für etwas entschieden hatte, dann nahm er die Sache auch gerne direkt in Angriff.

Er war der Meinung, dass er erst einmal daran arbeiten müsste,das Verhältnis zu Bones wieder auf den Stand zu bekommen, dass es vor den Weihnachtstagen hatte,dann konnte er weitersehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung,ob sie auch nur annähernd das empfand, was er sich gerade eingestanden hatte, aber er war bereit, es herauszufinden und sie davon zu überzeugen,es wenigstens einmal zu versuchen.

Als er zu hause ankam, war er nass bis auf die Knochen und fror erbärmlich. Das einzige, was jetzt half, war raus aus den nassen Klamotten und unter die heiße Dusche. Er war schon fast nackt und wollte eben das Wasser auf drehen,als er sein Telefon hörte. Kurz dachte er daran, es einfach klingeln zu lassen, aber dazu war er einfach zu pflichtbewusst. Also angelte er das Telefon vom Tisch und schaute auf das Display. Die Nummer sah aus wie die von Bones Büro und sein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen,aber dann sah er, dass die letzten Ziffern unterschiedlich waren. Wer konnte das sein? „Booth" meldete er sich knapp,den inzwischen hatte sich auf seiner feuchten haut Gänsehaut gebildet und er zitterte ein wenig.

„Hallo Booth, Angela hier. Wie kommt es, dass ich dich so früh schon zu hause erreiche? Normalerweise bist du doch fast so ein Arbeitstier wie Tempe?"

„Hi,Angela, wie geht's? Ist was passiert? Warum rufst du an?"

„Passiert ist nichts, außer dass unser Lieblingsanthropologin immer noch völlig durch den Wind ist, was dich betrifft. Also dachte ich mir,die Silvesterparty des Jeffersonian wäre eine gute Idee, euch auf sozusagen neutralem Gebiet näherzukomen."

„Näherzukomen?" Er konnte die Verwirrung in seiner Stimme hören. Angela konnte unmöglich wissen, was ihm selbst erst vor einer Stunde klar geworden war.

„ja, ich meine,es wäre doch gut, wenn sie aufhören würde, vor dir davon zulaufen, findest du nicht? Was hast du denn gedacht, dass ihr euch um Mitternacht die Kleider vom Leib reißen und übereinander herfallen sollt?" sie lachte in den Hörer.

Booth wurde bei dieser Vorstellung augenblicklich wärmer.

„nein, Ange, natürlich nicht. Aber Silvester mit der Blinzlerhorde, ich weiß nicht..." er glaubte, er müsse seine Begeisterung für ein Silvester mit Bones ein wenig verbergen. Angela hatte von allen im Jeffersonian die besten Antennen, wenn es um zwischenmenschliches ging.

„komm schon, Booth, die Party geht um acht los, ich erwarte, dass du spätestens um neun da bist,sonst komm ich dich holen. Und glaub mir, ich werde dich finden."

„Ok,ich komme. Aber wenn das mit Bones nicht klappt, gib nicht mir die schuld."

„Bis Morgen,Booth,und denk dran,ich finde dich sowieso."

Damit legte die Computerexpertin auf und Booth sah zu, dass er unter die Dusche kam.

Das Wasser war so heiß, wie er es gerade noch ertragen konnte.

Booth stützte sich an der wand ab und ließ den harten Strahl über die verspannten Muskeln seines Rückens laufen. Er dachte über das Telefonat mit Angela nach. Er war sich ertappt vorgekommen, obwohl Angela gar nichts wusste und auch eigentlich nicht von den Dingen sprach, die ihm im Kopf herum gingen. Aber er freute sich,das die beste Freundin seiner Partnerin ihm anscheinend helfen wollte, die Dinge wieder ins Lot zu rücken. Ob Angela nicht vielleicht doch den ein oder anderen Hintergedanken hatte? Egal, es war jedenfalls gut, Bones morgen auf der Party zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja dazu bewegen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, das wäre ein guter Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Bones. Wieder tauchten die Bilder von Ihr in seinem Kopf auf. Wie hatte er nur so lange übersehen können, was für eine schöne Frau ihm da zur Seite gestellt worden war. Booth drehte sich herum und lehnte nun mit dem Rücken an der Duschwand. Das heiße Wasser floss über seine muskulöse Brust und an seinem Körper hinab, während er nur an seine Partnerin denken konnte. Was hatte Angela gesagt? Die Kleider vom Leib reißen und übereinander her fallen? Keine unangenehme Vorstellung. Wenn es nach ihm ging...

Das heiße Wasser zusammen mit seinen Gedanken an Bones brachten Booth Körper dazu, zu reagieren. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihn der Gedanke an Bones erregte, bis er spürte, wie das Blut, nun ja, den Weg von seinem Kopf in tiefer gelegene Regionen fand. Kurz zuckt er zusammen, denn ein wenig war ihm der Gedanke, dass er eine Erektion nur beim Gedanken an Bones bekam, peinlich. Dann beschloss er, das beste daraus zu machen und heizte seine Fantasie noch ein bisschen an. Seine Haut wurde von Minute zu Minute empfindlicher. Er spürte das Wasser,das ihn streichelte und erregte und stellte sich vor, die schlanken Hände seiner schönen Partnerin auf der Haut zu spüren. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinem Mund, als er die Augen schloss, den Kopf zurück lehnte und sich ganz seiner Fantasie überließ. Seine Hand fand wie von selbst den weg zu seiner enormen Erregung und kurz dachte er,dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, jemals nur durch Gedanken so hart geworden zu sein.

Er stellte sich Bones vor, wie sie zu ihm unter die Dusche stieg, mit nichts als einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er konnte förmlich den Duft ihres Haares riechen und seine Hand bewegte sich schneller.

Wie schön wäre es, wenn er endlich seinen Mund und seine Hände über die wunderbare Alabasterhaut seiner Partnerin wandern lassen könnte und wie schön wäre es,auch von ihr berührt zu werden. Ein weiteres Stöhnen, lauter diesmal, legte Zeugnis von seiner steigenden Erregung ab. Booth spürte,dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde und verstärke den Griff an seinem Schwanz noch ein wenig.

Alles, was er dachte und sah war Bones. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie vor ihm kniete und ihn in ihrem heißen Mund aufnahm. Das war zu viel. Noch einmal pumpte seine Hand hart und dann kam er, intensiv wie schon lange nicht mehr, einen Namen auf seinen Lippen: „Bones!"


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Bones saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und konnte in der Ferne das laute Partytreiben hören. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust, sich zu ihren Kollegen des gerichtsmedizinischen Labors des Jeffersonian zu gesellen.

Der Jahreswechsel war auch nur wieder so eine von Menschen gemachte Ausrede, um ausgelassen sein zu dürfen. Obwohl, das musste sie schon zugeben, ihr die Gründe aus denen Silvester gefeiert wurden eher einleuchteten als z.B. die Gründe, aus denen Weihnachten gefeiert wurde.

Der Lauf der Erde um die Sonne war zumindest messbar und quantifizierbar. Obwohl ihr nicht klar war, warum man eine weitere Vollendung dieser Umrundung feiern musste.

Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob nicht ein gewisser FBI-Agent an der Party teilnehmen würde. Sie hatte da so einen Verdacht bezüglich ihrer Freundin Angela und einem Telefonat mit besagtem Agent.

Und eines war sicher: Wenn Bones jemanden heute nicht sehen wollte, dann war das ihr Partner Seeley Booth.

Wobei, so ganz stimmte das auch nicht. Es war eigentlich nicht so, dass sie Booth nicht sehen wollte, sie hatte eher ein wenig Angst davor. Angela hatte ihr erzählt, dass Booth sich Sorgen um sie machte. Das war genau das, was Bones auf keinen Fall wollte. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Mann, mit dem sie zusammenarbeiten musste, sich Sorgen um sie persönlich machte. Das ließ sie schwach erscheinen, und wenn Temperance Brennan eines nicht war, dann schwach.

Sie hatte an Weihnachten einen schwachen Moment gehabt und die Auseinandersetzung damit hatte gerade erst begonnen. Sie musste sich damit allein auseinander setzen, niemand konnte ihr dabei helfen. Niemand sollte ihr dabei helfen, verdammt! Sie hatte immer für sich selbst gesorgt und würde jetzt nicht damit aufhören!

Aber in den wiederkehrenden schwachen Momenten ,die sie seitdem regelmäßig heimsuchten, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es wunderbar gewesen war, in Booth's Armen zu liegen und sich sicher und geborgen zu fühlen.

Bones wischte diese Gedanken schnell beiseite, denn sie führten nur dazu, dass sie sentimental wurde.

Fassten die Leute nicht Vorsätze für das neue Jahr? Dinge, die sie tun oder viel wichtiger, lassen wollten? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, auch einmal zu tun, was alle taten. Hier waren sie also, die guten Vorsätze von Temperance Brennan für das neue Jahr:

Erstens: Wieder mit Booth reden und auf das Level der guten Zusammenarbeit zurück zu finden, dass sie vor Weihnachten hatten.

Zweitens: Sich alle weiteren Gedanken daran, wie es war, in Booth's Armen aufzuwachen und sich dabei gut zu fühlen, ein für allemal zu verbieten und aus dem Gedächtnis zu streichen.

Temperance war eine disziplinierte Frau, daher war sie sich sicher, beide Vorsätze leicht einhalten zu können. Sie sollte sich zumindest teilweise irren, was nicht zuletzt an de Hartnäckigkeit ihres Partners lag.

„Angela, wo ist Bones?" Booth war jetzt schon seit über einer Stunde auf der Party des Jeffersonian, hatte sich mit Hodgins gekabbelt, der ein wenig verstimmt darüber war, dass der Agent nur halb bei der Sache war. Er hatte mit Dr. Goodman kurz über den letzten Fall und die Kinder geredet und zuletzt sogar 10 Minuten mit Zack überstanden, ohne, dass er ihn bedroht oder eingeschüchtert hatte. Aber während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte er nach Bones Ausschau gehalten und versucht, sich bis zu Angela durchzukämpfen, die immer von einer Traube lachender, schwatzender Menschen umringt war.

Die Künstlerin drehte sich mit strahlender Mine zu Booth um. Ihr Lächeln wurde allerdings um einiges weniger breit, als sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah. Booth wirkte ein wenig ungeduldig, aber da war noch mehr. Etwas, dass Angela nicht genau einordnen konnte.

„Ich denke, sie ist in ihrem Büro. Wie immer, wenn es hier was zu feiern gibt. Das ist seit Jahren unser Deal. Sie verkriecht sich nicht zu hause, so dass ich zwischendurch immer zu ihr gehen kann. Und ich zwinge sie dafür nur zu einer halben Stunde Party. Was ich, wie mir eben einfällt, jetzt tun sollte." Damit drückte sie Booth ihr Martiniglas in die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro ihrer Freundin.

Fünf Minuten später sah Booth, wie Angela eine mürrische Bones an der Hand hinter sich herzog. Sie platzierte die Anthropologin neben ihrem Partner an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Partytrubels und verschwand dann wieder in der Menge der fröhlichen Menschen.

Wenn Booth gehofft hatte, jetzt wäre endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um sich mit Bones auszusprechen, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Immer, wenn er versuchte, das Gespräch von allgemeinen Themen weg zu Persönlicherem zu lenken, tat Bones so, als müsse sie unbedingt alles über die neue Katze, das neue Auto oder den Gesundheitszustand der Menschen erfahren, die sich mit ihnen am Tisch befanden. Booth hätte schwören können – und die verwirrten Blicke der anderen Blinzler am Tisch bestätigten ihm dies – dass Bones von den meisten nicht einmal den Namen wusste. Aber sie hatte beschlossen, die Queen des Smalltalk zu werden. Wenigstens lief sie nicht mehr vor ihm weg, dachte Booth. Das war ja auch schon ein Fortschritt.

Gegen halb zwölf entschuldigte sich Bones, sie müsse mal zur Toilette. Doch sie kam nicht zurück. Wieder machte Booth sich auf die Suche nach seiner Partnerin oder deren Freundin. Und wieder fand er nur Angela.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich wiederhole, aber wo ist Bones?" Er musste seine Stimme ein wenig erheben, um zu Angela durchzudringen. Als sie ihn hörte, sah sie auf die Uhr und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie löste sich aus dem Pulk gut gelaunter Menschen um sie herum und zog Booth am Arm hinter sich her in eine ruhigere Ecke.

„Es geht auf Mitternacht zu, da ist Brennan nie hier bei uns anderen. Entweder steht sie oben auf der Dachterrasse oder sie vergräbt sich in ihrem Büro. Aber meistens ist es das Dach."

„Auf dem Dach?" Booth schaute Angela verwirrt an. „Warum?"

Die Künstlerin überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht genau, Booth. Ich weiß nur, dass ihr dieser Abend nicht so egal ist, wie sie immer tut."

„Ich geh zu ihr." Bei diesen Worten brachte er sogar ein kurzes Grinsen zustande. „Wenn sie auf dem Dach ist, kann sie endlich nicht mehr vor mir weglaufen." Damit drehte er auf dem Absatz um und ging in Richtung Treppe. Angela blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Jetzt hatte sie den Ausdruck auf Booth's Gesicht erkannt. Es war Liebe! Nachdem sie diese Erkenntnis verdaut hatte, stürzte sie sich wieder ins Partygetümmel, um sich einen Mann zu suchen, den sie um Mitternacht um den Verstand küssen konnte. Morgen würde sie mit ihrer Freundin reden müssen, aber jetzt war erstmal Spaß angesagt.

Booth öffnete die Glastür, die auf die Dachterrasse des Jeffersonian führte. Angela kannte ihre Freundin gut. Dort stand Bones, am anderen Ende der weitläufigen Fläche, die Hände auf das Geländer gestützt und den Blick in die Dunkelheit und die funkelnden Lichter der Großstadt gerichtet.

„Bones." Mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme sprach er sie an. Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um.

„Bones, ich möchte mit dir reden. Ich weiß, das dir dass, was an Weihnachten passiert ist, furchtbar peinlich ist, aber dazu gibt es keinen Grund. Wir sind Freunde" im Geiste fügte er hin zu: und vielleicht eines Tages sogar mehr. „Freunde sind füreinander da, wenn es einem nicht gut geht. Du warst auch für mich da, als ich Kummer wegen Parker hatte. Soll ich mich deswegen jetzt auch vor die verstecken und nicht mehr mit dir reden?" Während er sprach, war er zu ihr gegangen und stand jetzt so dicht hinter ihr, dass er ihren Duft riechen konnte.

Sie schwieg eine ganze Weile. Dann sagte sie leise und in einem fast sachlichen Ton: „Ich bin nicht schwach!"

„Nein, Bones, dass bist du wirklich nicht. Du bist eine der stärksten Frauen, die ich je getroffen habe. Einer der stärksten Menschen."

„Aber du hast mich gesehen, als ich einen schwachen Moment hatte. Du hast mich gesehen, als ich ein Häuflein Elend war. Wie kannst du jetzt noch denken, ich sei stark."

Booth seufzte. Gut, wieder eine Erklärung menschlicher Gefühle. Langsam bekam er Routine darin. Aber er wollte sich nicht beschweren. Immerhin sprach sie mit ihm!

„Bones, nur, weil du mal deine Gefühle raus gelassen hast, macht dich das nicht schwach. Im Gegenteil, es zeugt von Mut und Stärke, dass zuzulassen. Und, was ganz wichtig ist, es zeigt mir, dass du mir vertraust. Dafür will ich dir schon die ganze Woche danken, aber du lässt mich einfach nicht." Sie konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören. Genauso, wie sie spüren konnte, dass er so dicht hinter ihr stand, dass die Zipfel seines Mantels ihre Beine streiften und er den Wind, er hier oben blies von ihrem Rücken fern hielt.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir wieder zu den anderen gehen und gemeinsam auf das neue Jahr anstoßen?" Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, als er die Stimme seiner Partnerin hörte, lauter diesmal und sehr entschlossen.

„Nein, ich stoße nie auf das neue Jahr an!"

Jetzt war er wieder ein wenig verwirrt. „Warum nicht, Bones? Ist das wieder so was rational-anthropologisches, weil du diese Feiern für Quatsch hältst?"

Nach einer sehr langen Pause antwortete sie ihm schließlich.

„Es ist nichts rational-anthropologisches. Es ist was privates."

Irgendwas an ihrem Ton ließ ihn aufhorchen. Langsam legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Was ist es, Bones?"

Booth konnte hören, wie seine Partnerin tief Luft holte und dann erzählte: „An dem letzten Silvester, bevor meine Eltern verschwanden, hatten wir einen kleinen Streit. Mein Dad hatte eine Flasche Sekt zum Anstoßen geöffnet und auch Russ ein halbes Glas eingeschenkt. Nur ich bekam Orangensaft. Russ hat mich deswegen aufgezogen. Um den Streit zu schlichten, versprach meine Mutter mir, im nächsten Jahr dürfte ich auch mit anstoßen. Aber daraus ist ja nichts mehr geworden, wie du weißt."

„Bones, das tut mir leid." Da seine Hand immer noch auf ihrer Schulter lag, konnte Booth fühlen, dass sie zitterte. „Dir ist kalt."

Damit trat er noch näher an sie heran und legte ihr die Arme vorsichtig um die Taille. Er schloss die Augen und wartete. Booth wusste, wie sehr sie es hasste, gegen ihren Willen angefasst zu werden. Und er wusste auch, dass sie ihn in Nullkommanichts auf den Terassenboden befördern konnte. Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit immer noch aufrecht stand, entspannte er sich ein wenig. Sie lehnte sich nicht an ihn oder kam ihm sonst wie entgegen, aber sie ließ ihn gewähren und Booth wusste, in Bones Maßstäben war dass schon viel.

Soviel zu meinen guten Vorsätzen, dachte Bones. Sie konnte allerdings nicht besonders ärgerlich sein, denn einerseits fror sie wirklich ziemlich und andererseits machte sich wieder dieses gefährliche Gefühl von Sicherheit in ihr breit. Was solls, dachte sie, das neue Jahr hat noch nicht angefangen. Damit kuschelte sie sich eng an ihren Partner und genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging.

Nachdem Booth sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte, zog er seinen Mantel auseinander, damit sie sich mit in den warmen Wollstoff kuscheln konnte und hielt sie noch ein wenig fester im Arm. So standen sie eng aneinander gelehnt da und sahen beide in die Dunkelheit. Als der Himmel von bunten Lichtern erhellt wurde und sie um sich her das Knallen der Feuerwerkskörper hörten, küsste Booth seine Partnerin auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Frohes neues Jahr, Bones." Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich als Antwort enger an ihn schmiegte.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Seit dem Silvester waren einige Tage vergangen und Bones musste feststellen, dass sie nicht so willensstark und diszipliniert war, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie war geradezu grandios an der Beibehaltung ihrer guten Vorsätze gescheitert. Zumindest an einem. Sie arbeitete zwar wieder reibungslos mit Booth zusammen, aber sie konnte keineswegs vergessen, wie es war, von ihm in den Armen gehalten zu werden. Zumal sie das neue Jahr schon genau auf diese Weise begonnen hatte: in seinen Armen. Sie war froh und erleichtert gewesen, als er zu ihr auf das Dach des Jeffersonian gekommen war. Im Nachhinein tat es ihr leid, dass sie ihm nicht zugehört hatte. Er hatte ihr die ganze zeit sagen wollen, dass zwischen ihnen alles ok ist und sie hatte nicht zugehört. Sie hatte mal wieder die Probleme selbst gemacht. Booth schien keine Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, dass sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander von rein professionell zu freundschaftlich änderte. Er ging damit sogar sehr entspannt um.

Bones fragte sich daher schon seit zwei tagen, ob sie nicht vielleicht auch ein wenig vertrauen in Ihre Freundschaft und vor allem in ihren Partner haben sollte. Diese Frage war auch der Grund, der Sie heute Abend vor die Tür ihres Partners geführt hatte.

Seit sie begonnen hatten, miteinander zu arbeiten, war Booth eigentlich immer da gewesen, nicht nur, wenn sie etwas zum aktuellen Fall mit ihm besprechen wollte, sondern auch, wenn ihr sonst etwas auf der Seele brannte. Sie waren oft nicht einer Meinung, aber das führte nie dazu, dass Booth und sie sich stritten oder unfair wurden. Sie konnten wirklich über fast alles reden. Daher hatte Bones eingesehen, dass ihr Verhalten falsch war. Es war nicht richtig gewesen, sich so von Booth zurück zu ziehen und ihnen keine Gelegenheit zum reden zu geben. Etwas hatte sich verändert und Bones hatte eingesehen, dass sie es nicht länger ignorieren konnte. Sie hob die Hand und klopfte.

Booth saß in seiner Wohnung auf der Couch und dachte nach. Er war zufrieden damit, wie sich die Dinge zwischen Bones und ihm entwickelten. Sie hatte seine nähe an Silvester zugelassen und er wertete das als Gutes Zeichen. Jetzt machte sich Booth Gedanken über den nächsten Schritt. Er wollte sie nicht drängen oder überfallen, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie noch nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob zwischen ihnen mehr als Freundschaft sein könnte. Bones war noch mit den Ereignissen von Weihnachten und ihren eigenen Gefühlen beschäftigt und hatte wahrscheinlich gar nicht den Kopf frei und an etwas anderes zu denken. Das hieß aber nicht, dass Booth sich nicht schon mal Gedanken über sein weiteres Vorgehen machen sollte. Seine Gefühle für Bones waren etwas besonderes und er wollte dieses mal alles richtig machen. Außerdem gab es Dinge in seinem leben, auf die er Rücksicht nehmen wollte. Genauer gesagt, es ging um Parker. Er wollte möglichst bald testen, ob sich sein Sohn mit der Frau verstand, die sein Herz erobert hatte. Also saß Booth schon seit einiger zeit in seinem Wohnzimmer und dachte darüber nach, wie er Bones und Parker zusammen bringen konnte, ohne mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Vielleicht der Zoo? Parker fand die Tiere toll und Bones würde sich vermutlich etwas sicherer fühlen, wenn sie mit ihrem wissen punkten konnte. Bevor Booth diesen Plan weiter durchdenken konnte, holte ihn ein klopfen an seiner Tür aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hallo Bones. Was machst du den hier?" Booth schaute ziemlich überrascht aus der Wäsche, als er seine Partnerin vor seiner Tür stehen sah. Es stimmte zwar, seit Silvester hatte sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander wieder merklich entspannt, aber dass sie plötzlich bei ihm auftauchen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Eigentlich weiß ich nicht so genau, was ich hier will. Darf ich trotzdem reinkommen?" fragte Bones und machte dabei einen nervösen Eindruck. Das kann spannend werden, dachte Booth, bevor er einen Schritt zur Seite machte und seine Partnerin eintreten ließ. Bones ging zielstrebig auf sein Wohnzimmer zu und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Booth folgte ihr, setzte sich bedächtig ans andere Ende des Sofas und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie merkte, dass es an ihr war, das Gespräch zu eröffnen.

„Booth, ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es sagen soll, ich bin nicht gut in so was. Aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass sich seit Weihnachten etwas zwischen uns verändert hat. Du bist nicht nur mein Kollege, du bist ein Freund geworden. Du warst eigentlich schon vorher ein guter Freund, aber seit Weihnachten ist mir das so richtig bewusst geworden. Gibt das irgendeinen Sinn für dich?"

Booth musste lächeln. „ja, Bones, das tut es. Das einzige, was für mich keinen Sinn ergibt, ist dein Verhalten. Du hast dich mir gegenüber benommen, als hätte ich dich bei sonst was erwischt. Warum? Bitte erklärs mir, ich will es verstehen, denn das, was du eben gesagt hast, klingt eigentlich ganz schön." Booth wollte seine Partnerin unbedingt verstehen. Nur wenn er verstand, was in ihr vorging, würde er sie für sich gewinnen können.

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Bones Gesicht. „in meinen Augen hast du mich ja auch bei sonst was erwischt, Booth. Du hast mich gesehen, als ich schwach war. Und ich hab es zugelassen, dass du mich getröstet hast. So was ist in meiner Welt bisher nicht vorgekommen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Bei mir gab es bis jetzt immer nur mich, auf die ich mich verlassen konnte. Wenn ich wollte, dass sich jemand um mich kümmert, dann musste ich dieser jemand sein. Und dann tauchst du plötzlich auf und arbeitest mit mir zusammen und kümmerst dich um mich, wenn es mir nicht so gut geht. Da muss doch ein haken sein. So war es bis jetzt immer. Alle Menschen, denen ich je näher stand, die mir wichtig waren und denen ich irgendwann vielleicht auch mal wichtig war, sind wieder aus meinem leben verschwunden. Und dann soll die Freundschaft, die du mir anbietest, etwas anderes sein?"

Booth hatte begriffen, was in Bones vorging, aber jetzt unterstellte sie ihm, dass er sie auch fallen lassen würde? Das konnte er unmöglich so stehen lassen. Er setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, aber Bones kam ihm zuvor.

„lass mich ausreden, Booth. Ich war noch nicht fertig. Ich habe viel nachgedacht und ich glaube, dass du ein Mensch mit festen Grundsätzen und Werten bist, auch wenn ich die nicht immer verstehe. Ich habe dich jetzt eine Weile bei deiner Arbeit und in deinem Umgang mit Menschen beobachtet und ich bin mir sicher, dass du ehrlich meinst. Wenn du mir deine Freundschaft anbietest. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schwierig war, aber wenn du immer noch möchtest, würde ich mich freuen, dich zum Freund zu haben." bei diesen Worten lächelte Bones ihren Partner ein wenig unsicher an. Sie war einfach nicht gut, wenn es um Gefühle ging und sie war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt auch das rübergebracht hatte, was sie hatte ausdrücken wollen. Booth sah sie mit einer Mine an, die sie beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte. Nach einer ganzen weile sagte er endlich: „du musst dich schon sehr anstrengen, damit ich nicht mehr mit dir befreundet sein will. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das überhaupt gelingen würde." und dann lächelte er sie endlich an. Alles andere würde sich finden. Bones hatte heute einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht und dafür war er von Herzen Dankbar.

Sie saßen eine Weile bei einander auf dem Sofa und sahen sich nur an. Schließlich fragte Booth, ob sie etwas trinken wollte. Erfreut stimmte Bones zu und er stand auf, um zwei Flaschen Bier aus den Kühlschrank zu holen. Es war schon spät, aber keiner von beiden machte Anstalten, den Abend zu beenden. Während der Unterhaltung, die sich zwischen ihnen entsponnen hatte, war Bones immer näher an ihren Partner heran gerutscht. Plötzlich legte Booth den Arm um ihre Schultern und sie ließ ihn gewähren, wie schon an Silvester. Es fühlte sich einfach so gut und richtig an, von ihm gehalten zu werden. Am liebsten wäre es ihr gewesen, wenn der Abend nie zu ende gegangen wäre. Aber beide spürten, wie müde sie allmählich wurden.

Booth konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass die schöne Frau, an die er sein Herz verloren hatte, jetzt tatsächlich neben im auf dem Sofa saß und sich an seine Brust gekuschelt hatte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte oder gehen wollte. Aber er hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dass es in irgendeiner Form um etwas ging, dass auch nur ansatzweise mit körperlicher Anziehung zu tun hatte. Die war da, auf jeden Fall, da musste er gar nicht überlegen. Aber heute Abend war etwas anders. Bones hatte sich ihm geöffnet und war auf ihn zu gekommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Bones nur um Nähe ging, und wenn es da war, was sie haben wollte, war er nur allzu gerne bereit, es ihr zu geben. Er schaute auf seine Partnerin herunter und stellte fest, dass sie fast eingeschlafen war. Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Bones, möchtest heute Nacht hier bleiben?" Sie riss die Augen auf und sah ihn einen Moment mit einem Blick an, den er schon fast für Empörung hielt. Aber dann glättete sich ihr Gesicht nieder und mit einem leisen Lächeln sagte sie: „Gern. Wenn du wieder ein T-Shirt für mich hast." Jetzt musste auch er lächeln.

„Na komm, dann wollen wir dir mal ein passendes Nachtgewand suchen, bevor wir hier beide auf dem Sofa einschlafen und uns morgen vor Kreuzweh nicht mehr rühren können." Damit löste er sich von ihr und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie folgte ihm und schließlich standen sie beide vor seinem Kleiderschrank und begutachteten seine umfangreiche Sammlung an T-Shirts. Bones griff beherzt zu und zog eines mitten aus einem Stapel. Es war einfach und grau und weich von vielen Waschen. Booth gab ihr noch eine Pyjamahose von sich und dann verschwand sie im Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Zum wiederholten mal an diesem Abend hatte Booth das leichte Gefühl von De ja Vu. Auch dass Bones in seinem Bad verschwand um in seiner Kleidung wieder heraus zu kommen, hatten sie kürzlich schon einmal. Booth seufzte vor Erleichterung, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie viel angenehmer und entspannter die Stimmung dieses Mal war.

Dann riss er sich zusammen und schlüpfte ebenfalls in seinen Schlafanzug. Normalerweise trug er -nachts nur seine Boxershorts, aber als Tribut an Bones in seiner Wohnung zog er ebenfalls Trainigshosen und ein T-Shirt über. Wenn er es richtig anstellte, würden die Nächte mit weniger Kleidung noch kommen. Er wollte nichts erzwingen oder zu schnell voran stürmen. Das war auch genau die Überlegung, die ihn zu seinem Gästezimmer führte. Er wollte das Bett für Bones zurechtmachen, da er nicht voraussetzen wollte, dass sie bei ihm schlief. Heute Nacht hier Bleiben heiß nicht zwangsläufig im gleichen Bett schlafen, auch wenn er sich das wünschte. Als er gerade letzte Hand an die Bettwäsche legte, hörte er die Tür im Flur auf- und zugehen und dann das Geräusch von blanken Füßen auf den Fliesen. Auch wenn er nicht auf sah, wusste er genau, dass Bones in der Tür des Gästezimmers stand. Als er endlich auf sah, nachdem er ein letztes Mal mit der Hand über das Leinen des Bettes gestrichen hatte, erschrak er ein wenig über den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Partnerin. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sah, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht Glücklich aussah.

„Was ist los, Bones?" Er richtete sich auf und sah sie an. Sie kam auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand. Dann drehte sie sich um und bewegte sich in Richtung Flur.

„Bones, was..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie drehte sich um legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. Er sah die Intensität in ihrer Augen und kam zu der Überzeugung, das wo auch immer der Abend und Bones ihn hin führen würden, er folgen würde. Es wäre am besten, Bones bei allem, was zwischen ihnen passierte, die Führung übernehmen zu lassen. Normalerweise war das nicht seine Art, denn Seeley Booth war ein Mann, der an eine gewisse Rollenverteilung glaubte. Nicht dass er dachte, Frauen würde an den Herd gehören oder etwas in dieser Richtung, aber er glaubte daran, dass Frauen ein wertvolles Geschenk waren und wann immer er sich ernsthaft für jemanden interessierte, wollte er verführen, verwöhnen und auch ein wenig die Richtung bestimmen,in die die Dinge sich bewegten.

Aber er war sich bewusst, dass Bones anders war als alle Frauen, für die er sich bis jetzt interessiert hatte. Genau das war der Grund, warum er sich jetzt an der Hand hinunter seiner Partnerin her und in sein Schlafzimmer ziehen ließ und nichts sagte. Bones rutschte unter die Bettdecke und hinüber auf die andere Seite des Bettes ohne seine Hand los zu lassen, also rutschte er hinter ihr her. Sie löschte das licht und rutschte mit ihrem Rücken nah an ihn heran und zog seinem Arm über ihre Taille. Nach einem kurzen Moment drehte er sich zu ihr herum und zog sie eng an seine Brust. Er schloss die Augen und erwartete, dass sie beide nun bald einschlafen würden, aber seine Partnerin sollte ihn auch diesmal wieder überraschen.

Bones Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als sie in den Armen ihres Partners in seinem Bett lag. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie hier tat aber nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sich richtig an. Als sie heute Abend vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, hatte sie sich eine Sache vorgenommen: Sie wusste sehr genau, auch wenn er sie manchmal ärgerte und durch aus auch zur Weißglut bringen konnte, würde Booth sie nie, nie, niemals absichtlich verletzen. Sie vertraute ihm. Daher war sie bereit, sich auf diese Gefühle einzulassen, die in letzter Zeit dafür gesorgt hatten, dass sie so durcheinander war. Fakt war, dass sie sich seit der Zeit, als ihre Eltern verschwunden waren, nicht mehr so gut und sicher gefühlt hatte wie in den Augenblicken, in denen sie die Arme ihres Partners um sich und seinen starken Körper gegen ihren gefühlt hatte. Sie wollte sie Gefühle nicht mehr vergessen und und sie wollte sie wieder fühlen, also war sie hierher gekommen, um heraus zu finden, was dieses Ding zwischen ihr und Booth war. Der Abend war angenehm gewesen und sie wollte nicht gehen, sie war erleichtert gewesen, als Booth sie gefragt hatte, ob sie über Nacht bleiben wollte. Nachdem die Suche nach ihrer Notfallnachtbekleidung relativ entspannt verlaufen war, war sie hemmungslos enttäuscht gewesen, als sie feststellte, dass Booth ihr das Gästezimmer bereit machte. Aber dann kam sie schnell zu der Überzeugung, dass er das vielleicht nur tat, um nichts voraus zu setzen und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, gab es eigentlich auch keine Veranlassung, davon auszugehen, dass sie in einem Bett schlafen würden. Doch dass war genau das, was sie so sehr wollte. Neben ihm einschlafen und auch wieder aufwachen, aufwachen mit diesem fantastischen Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Ab dem Moment dachte sie nicht mehr nach sondern tat einfach, was sie musste, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Sie zog Booth an der Hand hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer, in sein Bett und ließ erst los, als er neben ihr und seine Arm um ihre Taille lag. Als sie spürte, wie er sie an sich zog, entspannte sie sich ein wenig und atmete tief ein und aus. Aber sie konnte auf keinen Fall jetzt schlafen, denn dazu war sie viel zu aufgewühlt und außerdem wollte sie jede Minute dieses einmaligen Gefühls genießen.

Booth spürte, wie seine Partnerin mit ihrer Hand über seinen Arm strich, der um sie geschlungen war. Es ermutigte ihn dazu, mit seiner Hand, die bisher auf ihrem Bauch gelegen hatte, darüber zu streichen. Ihre Reaktion darauf war ein ausweiten ihrer eigenen Aktivitäten. Er spürte, wie sie sich in seinem armen umdrehte und die arme um ihn schlang. Sie barg ihr Gesicht an der Schulter ihres Partners.

Er konnte spüren, wie Bones über seiner rücken strich und sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte. Sie machte ein Geräusch, dass fast wie ein schnurren klang und rieb ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Booth imitierte ihre Bewegungen und schlang seine arme um sie, um sie dann auch zu streicheln.

Booth spürte, dass es nicht um Sex ging, nicht mal im entferntesten. Es ging um nähe. Und dann hörte er auf, nachzudenken und konzentrierte sich darauf, zu fühlen. Ohne es zu wissen, befand er sich damit in guter Gesellschaft, denn Bones fühlte genau das selbe.

Die beiden Partner lagen eng beieinander in Booth's Bett und ließen ihre Hände ohne Unterlass über den Körper des anderen wandern. Dabei war nicht die Hitze und Eile zu spüren, die mit sexueller Erregung einher ging, sondern die wärme und nähe von zwei Menschen, die sich gut kennen und vertrauen. Bones und Booth hielten sich die ganze Nacht eng umschlungen und genossen die Vertrautheit ohne Bedingungen. Gesprochen wurde nicht, beide hatten das Gefühl, damit würden sie irgendwie den Zauber dieser speziellen Nacht brechen. Sie waren an einem Punkt angekommen, der ihre Beziehung zueinander veränderte und von dem es kein Zurück mehr gab und sie wollten beide dort sein.

Als das erste Licht des Morgens durch die Vorhänge vor dem Schlafzimmerfenster kam, hatte keiner von beiden auch nur eine Minute geschlafen, aber trotzdem fühlten sich beide vollkommen entspannt und glücklich. Im wissen, dass sie noch eine weile Zeit hatten, bis sie wieder hinaus in die Welt außerhalb dieser besonderen Nacht mussten, erwarteten beide eng umschlungen den neuen Tag.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Booth saß in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch und starrte vor sich hin. Seit er heute Morgen seine Wohnung gemeinsam mit Bones verlassen hatte, hatte er keinen klaren Gedanken, der sich auch nur ansatzweise mit etwas anderem als ihr beschäftigte, fassen können. Was war da gestern nur passiert? Was war mit ihr passiert? Nicht das er auch nur eine Sekunde der vergangenen Nacht bereute, aber sein Verstand hatte ein Wenig mühe, mit seinen Gefühlen und vor allem seiner Partnerin Schritt zu halten.

Es war zwei Tage her, dass er realisiert hatte, dass er Bones liebte. Zwei Tage, in denen er sich einen guten Plan zurecht gelegt hatte, um sie vorsichtig und langsam davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mehr als Kollegen, mehr als Freunde sein konnten.

Und dann tauchte sie plötzlich Abends vor seiner Tür auf, sagte ihm, dass sie seine Freundschaft wollte und zog ihn mit sich in sein Bett, um sich die ganze Nacht an ihn zu kuscheln und ihm eines der außergewöhnlichsten und schönsten Erlebnisse seines Lebens zu bereiten.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass nicht mit einer Frau zu schlafen so befriedigend und aufregend sein konnte. Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal geküßt, und doch fühlte er sich Bones seit der letzten Nacht so nahe, wie er es selbst bei Rebecca nie gefühlt hatte, nicht einmal nach Parkers Geburt.

Parker! Da waren seine Gedanken gestern Abend stehen geblieben, bevor er kopfüber in diese unglaubliche Nacht geschliddert war. Er wollte mit Parker und Bones in den Zoo. Parker würde dort einziehen, wenn man ihn ließe, und Bones würde sich dort sicherlich wohler fühlen als in einem Vergnügungspark oder auf einer Kanutour oder was sonst er immer machte, um seinem Sohn eine Freude zu bereiten.

Die Preisfrage des Tages war nur: Wie bekam er Bones dazu, mit Parker und ihm in den Zoo zu gehen? Vielleicht sollte er einfach fragen? Sie hatte sich ihm gestern Abend geöffnet und wollte seine Freundschaft, also warum eigentlich nicht? Das waren schließlich die Dinge die Freunde taten, sie unternahmen etwas zusammen.

Bones saß in ihrem Büro und versuchte sich an einem Kapitel ihres neuen Romans. Vor allem tat sie das, weil sie merkte, dass sie sich nicht rchtig konzentrieren konnte und daher auf keinen fall an etwas arbeiten wollte, wo volle Konzentration erforderlich war. Für ihren Roman hatte sie immer noch die Löschen-Taste, falls sie völlig daneben greifen sollte.

Es klopfte an Ihrer Bürotür und Angela kam herein, in der Hand einen Skizzenblock und auf dem Gesicht ein fröhliches Lächeln.

„Bren, ich hab deine Soldaten..." Angela unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und sah sich ihre Freundin genau an. Waren das nicht schon wieder die selben Kleider wie am Vortag? Das hatten wir doch vor kurzem schon einmal? Aber der Ausdruck auf Tempes Gesicht könnte sich nicht mehr von dem unterscheiden, was sie an Weihnachten dort gesehen hatte. Es war ein leises Lächeln und der Blick ihrer Freundin glitt immer wieder weg von Ihrem Computerbildschirm und ins unscharfe, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern. Angela blieb plötzlich wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Die Kleidung, das Lächeln...

„Süße, bitte sag mir, dass es Booth war! Bitte!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte sich die Künstlerin auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches und sah ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an.

Bones sah verwirrt zu der Künstlerin hinüber und fragte dann: „Dass Booth was war?" Sie war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Dass Booth der Mann war, mit dem du letzte Nacht geschlafen hast. Du kannst es nicht leugnen, ich seh es dir an. Die Klamotten, das Lächeln, die Müdigkeit in deinen Augen von zu wenig Schlaf." Mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln lehnte sich Angela im Stuhl zurück und wartete auf die Antwort. Bones hob den Blick und sah ihrer Freundin direkt in die Augen.

„Ich habe letzte Nacht mit niemandem geschlafen, weder mit Booth noch mit sonst jemandem."

Zu ihrer Überraschung glaubte Angela, was ihr da erzählt wurde. Ok, also kein fantastischer Sex. Was war dann letzte Nacht passiert? Denn das etwas passiert war, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Aber du warst letzte Nacht bei Booth?"

Bones senkte ihren Blick und wieder stahl sich dieses Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, das Angela bisher immer für ein Zeichen für sehr befriedigenden Sex gehalten hatte. Aber es musste Etwas anderes sein.

„War ich. Ich hab das gemacht, was mit hier seit Jahren gepredigt wird, vor allem von dir und Booth. Ich hab auf meinen Bauch gehört." Bones staunte über sich selbst, dass ihr diese Worte über die Lippen kamen. Auf ihren Bauch hören? Sie? Hätte ihr das jemand vor vier Wochen erzählt, wäre sie vermutlich in herzhaftes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf in leichtem Unglauben über ihre eigenen Handlungen.

„Du hast auf deinen Bauch gehört? Ich wußte gar nicht, das der noch mit dir redet, nachdem du so viele Jahre weg gehört hast." neckte Angela. „Also, was hat dein Bauch denn gesagt?"

„Ich bin gestern Abend zu Booth gegangen, weil ich herausfinden wollte, was das an Weihnachten zwischen uns war. Ich hab mich so gut gefühlt, als ich in seinem Bett aufgewacht bin und ich wollte wissen warum. Ich weiß jetzt warum. Weil ich Booth vertraue. Weil er ein Freund ist."

Bones sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen und bemerkte, dass von dem Lächeln, das noch vor Kurzem zu sehen war, nichts mehr übrig war.

„Hab ich was falsches Gesagt, Ange? Denn dein Gesichtsausdruck kann einem fast Angst machen."


	12. Chapter 12

Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloss er die Tür, lehnte die Stirn dagegen und atmete tief durch. Er liebte seinen Sohn, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, sogar mehr, als die Frau, die jetzt in seinen in seinem Wohnzimmer die Überreste des Zoobesuches zusammensuchte. Er liebte seinen Sohn, aber nach einem Tag wie heute musste er sich eingestehen, dass Parker ihn restlos schaffte. Woher nahm dieser kleine Körper nur diese unbändige Energie? Booth wusste es nicht. Er selbst war vollkommen erledigt, aber auch froh und glücklich darüber, wie der Tag gelaufen war. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er befürchtet, dass es vielleicht nicht funktionieren würde. Nicht, weil er glaubte, dass Bones nicht mit Kindern um gehen konnte. Sondern weil er befürchtete, dass sie vielleicht nicht mit dem Überschwang der Gefühle umgehen konnte, die Parker immer allen Menschen entgegen brachte, die er mochte. Und dass er Dr. Bones mochte, das war vollkommen klar. Er vergötterte sie. Wenn man Parker zuhörte, schon vor dem gemeinsamen Besuch im Zoo, dann wurde klar, dass er die Partnerin seines Vaters für das klügste, witzigste und überhaupt coolste Mädchen hielt, dass es gab. Und das war in Parkers Augen ein Riesenkompliment, dachte er doch generell, Mädchen n seien doof und eklig.

Der Besuch im Zoo hatte auf jeden Fall wunderbar funktioniert, um genau zu sein hätte es gar nicht besser laufen können. Parker hatte Bones mit Fragen bestürmt, sobald sie die Zootore passiert hatten und sie war ihm nicht eine einzige Antwort schuldig geblieben und hatte ihn dabei weder überfordert noch ihm das Gefühl gegeben, sie würde mit einem Baby sprechen. Alles in allem hätte es gar nicht besser laufen können.

Booth richtete sich wieder auf und straffte die Schultern. Er hatte die Zeit mit seinem Kind ehrlich genossen, aber genau so sehr hatte er sich auch darauf gefreut, endlich wieder mit Bones alleine zu sein.

Die Dinge zwischen Ihnen hatten sich weiterentwickelt, wenn auch auf eine subtile, für außen Stehende wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wahrnehmbare Art und Weise. Er hatte es allerdings wahrgenommen. Bones hatte sich ihm immer weiter geöffnet. Sie hatten lange Gespräche geführt, länger und intensiver noch als sonst und sie hatten dabei auch viel über persönliches gesprochen. Über seine Familie, seine Gefühle für sein Kind und auch seine sehr zwiespältigen Emotionen, dass er Parker keine vollständige Familie bieten konnte. Sie hatten auch über ihre Gefühle gesprochen, darüber, dass sie ihren Vater liebte, auch wenn er ein Mörder war, er war auch ihr Vater. Sie sprachen über ihre zwiespältigen Gefühle gegenüber ihrem Bruder. Und sie sprachen über Michael.

Über Michael und generell die Männer in ihrem Leben. Bones gestand ihm gegenüber, wie sehr sie die ganze Geschichte mit Michael mitgenommen hatte. Michael war für sie mehr als nur die Befriedigung ihrer biologischen Bedürfnisse gewesen, und als er sie hintergangen hatte, hatte das geschmerzt wie wenige Dinge in ihrem Leben zuvor. Aber sie hatte ihm – und dabei war ihm das Herz beinahe aus de Kehle gesprungen – auch gestanden, dass sie in den letzten Wochen gemerkt hatte, dass der Gedanke, ihn zu verlieren noch viel beängstigender war als das, was Michael ihr angetan hatte.

Sie hatte es auch zugelassen dass er ihr nahe war, körperlich. Sie hatte seine Berührungen und Umarmungen zugelassen, ein oder zweimal hatte sie sogar den ersten Schritt gemacht und sich an ihn gelehnt, wenn es die Situation ermöglichte. Natürlich waren sie dabei nie in der Öffentlichkeit gewesen, so dass jemand sie sehen konnte, aber das war ihm egal, es war immerhin ein Anfang.

Heute im Zoo hatte sie sogar einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht. Sie beide hatte Parker zwischen sich an den Händen gehalten als sie mit ihm durch den Tierpark gingen. Als Parker jedoch in der Ferne den Pavian Felsen sah, gab es kein halten mehr für ihn. Er riss sich von ihren Händen los und lief einfach los. Da Booth ihn gut im Auge behalten konnte, hielt er ihn nicht zurück. Er hätte sowieso beim besten Willen kein Wort herausgebracht, denn Bones nahm einfach seine Hand, als sie nicht mehr durch die von Parker belagert wurde. Sie tat das mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Booth sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob es ihr überhaupt bewusst war. Er würde jedoch den Teufel tun, sie danach zu fragen und damit zu riskieren, dass sie sich zurück zog. Als er sich von dem ersten Schreck erholt hatte, stahl sich ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. So gingen er und Bones Hand in Hand hinter seinem Sohn her, bis sie ihn am Pavianfelsen eingeholt hatten, Parker stand völlig verzückt vor dem Gehege und beobachtete die Affen. Es war klar, dass sie ihn dort so schnell nicht wieder weg bekommen würden, also ergab sich Booth seinem Schicksal. Allerdings bedauerte er den Aufenthalt auch nicht im geringsten, da er so die Möglichkeit erhielt, noch ein wenig länger die Hand seiner Partnerin zu halten. Daher machte sich auch bodenlose Enttäuschung in ihm breit, als Bones ihre Hand sanft der seinen entzog und sich gegen dass Geländer lehnte. Sie beobachtete die Affen mindestens genau so aufmerksam wie sein Sohn, jedoch bezweifelte Booth, dass sich im Kopf seiner Partnerin die gleichen Gedanken abspielten wie im Kopf seines Sohnes. Als er bemerkte, dass Bones sprach und ihre Worte an ihm gerichtet waren, trat er dicht hinter sie, damit er sie besser verstehen konnte, denn die Affen machten einen Mordslärm. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag überraschte Bones ihn, indem sie sich ganz selbstverständlich gegen ihn lehnte, ohne dabei ihren Vortrag über das Sozialverhalten der Affen auch nur kurz zu unterbrechen. Booth nahm sich vor, in Zukunft besser auf so etwas vorbereitet zu sein, denn dieses plötzliche zu Schau stellen von Nähe und Vertrautheit, war so untypisch Bones, dass er auf keinen Fall damit gerechnet hätte. Innerlich verfluchte er sich. Er sollte nicht so viel nachdenken, sondern einfach dankbar für das sein, was ihm geschenkt wurde. Er ließ die Arme um ihre Taille gleiten und zog sie noch ein wenig enger an sich, während er sich bemühte, zumindest einen kleinen Teil seines Geistes darauf zu konzentrieren, was Bones sagte und nicht nur darauf, wie wunderbar sich ihr Körper gegen seinen anfühlte. Er stellte an den richtigen Stellen Fragen und hörte aufmerksam ihren Antworten zu, während er sie im Arm hielt.

Booth war sich sicher, je weniger Aufhebens er um ihr neues Verhalten ihm gegenüber machte, desto besser. Wenn er es einfach als gegeben und normal hin nahm, würde ihr das sicher helfen, sich wohl damit zu fühlen. Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich auch sehr wohl und normal damit fühlte. So wohl und normal, dass er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte und sie kurz darauf kurz auf die Wange küsste. Er konnte spüren wie sie kurz erstarrte, sich aber gleich darauf wieder entspannte und noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran rückte. Sie hatte gerade ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen seine Schulter gelehnt und ihr Gesicht seinem zugewandt, als Parker lautstark verkündete, dass er genug von den Pavianen gesehen hatte und nun unbedingt und sofort zu den Schimpansen wollte, wo doch auch Bones ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie den Pfleger im Affenhaus kannte. Also mussten sie sofort da hin. Booth unterdrückte ein Fluchen, als Bones sich aus seinen Armen löste, denn er hatte das eindeutige Gefühl, dass seine Partnerin kurz davor war, etwas Bedeutendes zu tun oder zu sagen. Sie kamen den Rest des Tagen nicht mehr dazu, sich einen privaten Moment zu stehlen, denn Parker nahm Bones von nun an zu hundert Prozent in Beschlag. Was immer da also seit dem Pavianfelsen in der Luft hing, es hing immer noch, als Booth schließlich die Tür hinter seinem Sohn und Rebecca schloss.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen machte sich Booth auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo Bones inzwischen alle Poster und Fotos und sonstigen Überreste ihres Zoobesuches zu säuberlichen Häufchen gestapelt hatte und jetzt wieder einmal vor dem Bildern auf seinem Kaminsims stand. Er hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, warum sie so fasziniert von diesen Bildern war. Sie fand es wunderschön, Bilder eine Familie zu sehen und auch die Tatsache, dass sie und ihre Kollegen aus dem Jeffersonian Platz bei den Bildern der Menschen gefunden hatte, die ihm wichtig waren, berührte sie jedes Mal in einer Weise, die sie von innen wärmte. Als sie diese Bilder zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatten sie einen scharfen Schmerz in ihrem Inneren ausgelöst, weil sie Bones daran erinnert hatten, was sie in ihrem Leben alles verloren hatte. Inzwischen allerdings hatte sich das verändert. Inzwischen hatte sie das Gefühl, das die Bilder auf Booth Kaminsims und die Tatsache, dass sie auf mehr als einem dieser Bilder zu sehen war irgendwie der Beweis dafür waren, dass auch sie zu einer Familie gehörte. Sie hatte begonnen, in Booth einen Teil ihrer Familie zu sehen. All das hatte sie ihm an einem Abend, den sie gemeinsam in seiner Wohnung mit einem Stapel Fallakten verbracht hatten, gestanden. Sie hatte andere Worte benutzt, doch der Inhalt war der gleiche gewesen. Und er hatte verstanden und sich gefreut, dass sie ihn als Teil seiner Familie sah.

Als Bones hörte, dass Booth hinter ihr ins Wohnzimmer getreten war, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an. Irgendwas an ihrem Lächeln ließ Booth erkennen, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, das sie ihm irgendetwas sagen wollte.

Er wartete ab, dass sie was auch immer in ihrem Kopf vorging in Worte gefasst hatte. Wenn er etwas über seine Gefühle für Bones gelernt hatte, dann war es warten. Und er musste nicht lange warten.

„Ich wollte dir noch etwas geben, heute Nachmittag im Zoo, aber dann war Parker da und, na ja, du weißt ja, wie turbulent es dann noch war." Er sah sie weiterhin einfach an, als sie auf ihn zu kam, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, genau, wie er es vor dem Affengehege getan hatte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl, dass ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut verursachten. So bekam er nicht mit, wie sie noch näher an ihn heran getreten war, und riss die Augen erst auf, als er ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und ihre Lippe auf seinen spürte. Er war viel zu perplex, um ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Als er nicht reagierte, zog sie sich ein kleines Stück zurück und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Bones, was war das?" Nicht besonders geistreich, das war ihm klar, aber er war schon froh, dass er überhaupt zusammenhängende Wörter von sich gegeben hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Booth. Ich hab einfach mal auf meinen Bauch gehört. Also bitte, frag mich nicht Dinge, auf die ich keine Antwort habe, lass mich einfach meinen Gefühl folgen, das ist schwer genug für mich. Aber gerade fühlt es sich richtig an. Meinst du nicht?" Ihre letzten Worte waren nur noch ein schnelles Flüstern gewesen, als dürfe man die ungeheuerlichen Dinge, die sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, auf keinen Fall laut aussprechen. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder ihm entgegen und küsste ihn erneut. Booth war nun vorbereitet und ließ sich auf ihren Kuss ein. Endlich endlich endlich war der einzige Gedanke, der noch Platz in seinem Kopf hatte, alles andere war nur von den Gefühlen belegt, die auf ihm ein stürmten. Er löste sich von ihr, um zwei Schritte zurück zu gehen und sich in den Sessel niederzulassen, der neben dem Kamin stand. Booth zog seine Partnerin mit sich und auf seinen Schoß, wo sein Mund sofort wieder den ihren fand. Ihre Arme glitten wieder um seinen Nacken, während die seinen um ihre Taille glitten und sie enger an seinen Körper zogen. So teilten sie einen endlosen Kuss nach dem anderen, während ihre Hände langsam über den Körper des anderen wanderten.

Booth kam es vor, als hätten sie eine Absprache getroffen, sich soviel Zeit wie möglich für einander zu nehmen. Er erkundete ihren Mund und die wunderbaren Gefühle und neuen Eindrücke, die er beinahe jede Sekunde entdeckte. Sie war warm und weich und gab sich ohne jeden Widerstand seinen Zärtlichkeiten hin und erwiderte sie mit genau so viel Hingabe, wie sie alle wichtigen Dinge in ihrem Leben tat. Booth hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich im Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit befand und er erkannte, dass sich Bones der Erkundung seines Körpers und der neu entstandenen Intimität zwischen ihnen mit der gleichen Ernsthaftigkeit widmete, mit der sie sich jeder Anderen einmal gestellten Aufgabe annahm.


	13. Chapter 13

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit voller langer, leidenschaftlicher Küsse und kurzer Unterbrechungen, in denen beide nach Luft schnappten, um dann sofort wieder im nächsten Kuss zu versinken, startete Booth den ersten Übergriff auf die Kleidung seiner Partnerin. Er ließ seine Finger vorsichtig unter den Rand ihrer Bluse gleiten und freute sich, dass sie unter der Berührung seiner Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut zusammen zuckte. Bones schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn, auch wenn er es für unmöglich gehalten hatte, dass sie ihm noch näher kommen könne. Sie schaffte es trotzdem.

Booth fühlte, dass Bones ganz bei ihm und ganz im Moment war. Auch er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was da gerade zwischen den beiden passierte, er wollte es lediglich genießen. In der Zeit, die er Bones jetzt kannte, hatte er gelernt, dass es immer eine gute Strategie war, das, was sie einem anbot, ohne hinterfragen anzunehmen, denn man wusste nie, ob sie wieder einen Rückzieher machen und sich in ihrem Schneckenhaus verkriechen würde. Auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, woher er dieses Wissen nahm, so war Booth sich doch vollkommen sicher, dass sie genau das Richtige taten und dass es gut werden würde.

Auch wenn er es nicht wusste, seiner Partnerin gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Mehr als einmal schoss ihr die Frage durch den Kopf, was um Himmels Willen sie eigentlich hier tat. Aber genau so oft schob sie die Frage einfach beiseite. Denn auch, wenn sie dachte 'Oh mein Gott, es ist Booth!' so war auch genau das die Antwort auf ihre Fragen und Unsicherheiten. Es war Booth. Sie würde ihm, ohne zu zögern, ihr Leben anvertrauen. Hatte es schon mehr als einmal getan. Warum sollte sie ihm also das gleiche Vertrauen, dass sie ihm in Bezug auf ihre schiere Existenz entgegen brachte nicht auch entgegenbringen, wenn es um ihr Herz ging? Bones war sich plötzlich sicher, dass egal, wie sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen entwickeln würden, Booth sie niemals verletzen oder schlecht behandeln würde. Und dann fasste sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr, denn in diesem Moment berührte er zum ersten mal ihre nackte Haut und dieses Gefühl schlug so heftig über ihr zusammen dass sie einfach darin ertrank und ihren rationalen Verstand meilenweit zurück ließ.

Booth löste sich sanft von Bones, nahm sie auf die Arme und stand auf. Aber anstatt mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, wie sie vielleicht erwartet hätte, setzte er sie wieder sanft auf dem Sessel ab, strich ihr einmal über die Wange und verließ den Raum.

Einerseits wollte er schnell sein Schlafzimmer für sie beide vorbereiten, andererseits wollte er ihr jedoch auch die Möglichkeit geben, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, was sie hier gerade taten. Er wollte sie mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, aber er wollte auch, dass sie sich sicher war. Also gönnte er ihnen beiden diese kurze Pause. Außerdem kam es ihm gelegen, denn er wollte ihnen auch einen schönen Rahmen schaffen. Sex mit Bones würde nicht einfach nur Sex sein, er war sich sicher, dass es mit ihr etwas Außergewöhnliches sein würde.

Bones hatte sich inzwischen in den Sessel gekuschelt und ließ die letzten Minuten noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie konnte förmlich jede einzelne seiner Berührungen auf ihrer Haut spüren, als hätte er sich dort für immer eingebrannt. Was er wohl machte? Sie war sich jedoch sicher, er würde gleich wiederkommen. Musste er vielleicht nachdenken? Dass würde Booth ähnlich sehen. Sex war für ihn nichts, was man ohne groß zu überlegen tat. Für ihn hatte es immer was mit Gefühl zu tun, er war nicht der Typ für One-Night-Stands oder für 'biologische Bedürfnisse' wie sie die Sache immer gern herunter spielte.

Das war aber heute nicht nötig. Sie wusste, das hier war mehr als die Befriedigung eines Bedürfnisses. Sie wusste, wenn sie mit Booth ins Bett ging, dann würden sie nicht einfach nur miteinander schlafen, sie würden sich lieben. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben machte ihr das keine Angst.

Booth kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer, blieb jedoch abwartend in der Tür stehen. Er sah seine Partnerin aufmerksam an. Zu sagen, er wäre erleichtert, als sie ihn anlächelte und die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, käme einer Untertreibung gleich. Er ging langsam auf den Sessel zu, in den sie sich gekuschelt hatte und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zärtlich zu küssen. Dann nahm er sie in die Arme und hob sie hoch. Dass sie sich nicht wehrte und es einfach geschehen ließ, zeigte ihm mehr als alles andere, wie sehr sich ihr Verhältnis in den vergangenen Wochen verändert hatte. Booth trug sie durch den Flur und in sein Schlafzimmer. Jetzt sah Bones, was er in der kurzen Zeit, die er sie alleine gelassen hatte, getan hatte. Das Zimmer war nur von Kerzen erleuchtet. Davon hatte Booth jedoch so viele auf den Möbeln verteilt, dass sie alles erkennen konnte. In dem warmen Licht, dass die Kerzen aussandten, wirkten seine Augen fast schwarz mit einem warmen Schimmer, als sie ihm ihr Gesicht zuwandte, um ihm einen innigen, zärtlichen Kuss zu geben.

Booth ließ seine Partnerin sanft auf das Bett gleiten und setzte sich dann vor sie. Ihr Haar leuchtete wie Herbstlaub und ihre Augen schimmerten und strahlten in dem sanften Licht der Kerzen. Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie langsam, zärtlich und ausführlich.

Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, ließ er seine Hand zart an ihrem Hals hinunter gleiten, bis sie sich im Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse wieder fand. Dort spielte er ein wenig mit der Kette, die sie an diesem Tag trug, um dann mit beiden Händen hinter Bones zu greifen, um den Verschluss der Kette zu lösen. Er ließ das Schmuckstück vorsichtig auf den Nachtschrank gleiten.

Als er sich wieder zu Bones umdrehte, hob sie die Hände, um ihm den Pullover über den Kopf zu streifen. Da er darunter noch ein Hemd trug, war ihr Unternehmen nicht dazu angehalten, zu ihrer beider Nacktheit beizutragen. Wieder hob Booth beide Hände, um den ersten Knopf ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Dabei hielt er seinen Blick in ihrem versenkt, weil er sich einfach nicht an dem Farbspiel ihrer Augen satt sehen konnte. Auch sie hob jetzt die Hände, um sich den Knöpfen an seinem Hemd zu widmen. So öffneten sie immer abwechselnd einen Knopf an der Kleidung des anderen und vergaßen dabei nicht, jedem Stückchen freigelegter Haut die exquisitesten Zärtlichkeiten zukommen zu lassen.

Nach einer Weile hatte Bones dann den letzten Knopf an Booth' Hemd geöffnet. Sie nahm nun seine Hand in ihre und begann, auch die Knöpfe an den Manschetten zu öffnen. Als sie auch damit erfolgreich war, hob sie sein Handgelenk an ihren Mund und küsste die empfindliche Innenseite federleicht, bevor sie mit der Zungenspitze die Adern nachzeichnete. Booth entwich dabei ein wohliger Seufzer und er schloss verzückt die Augen.

Bones ließ seinem anderen Arm die gleiche Behandlung zuteil werden, bevor sie ihm das Hemd langsam von den Schultern strich. Nachdem der Stoff hinter Booth zu Boden geglitten war, strich sie noch einmal mit ihren Händen über seine Schultern nach vorne über seine Brust und ließ dann die Hände in ihren Schoß sinken. Ihr Partner war wieder an der Reihe.

Booth schob vorsichtig seine Hände vorne unter den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse, um ihn dann von den Schultern seiner Partnerin zu streifen. Dann gestattete er sich zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf das, was er gerade aus seiner Verhüllung befreit hatte. Bones trug bei weitem keine besondere Unterwäsche an diesem Tag, doch der Anblick ihrer zarten Haut, die von dem einfachen weißen BH kaum bedeckt war, war mehr, als er je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Dekollete und die Seite ihres BHs bis unter ihre Brust, um dann mit den Händen hinter ihren Rücken zu gleiten. Dort fand er den Verschluss und hatte auch gleich herausgefunden, wie man ihn öffnete. Nachdem er diese Aufgabe gelöste hatte, legte er Bones die Hände auf die Schultern, um die Träger ihres BHs herunter zu streifen und dann ihre Arme entlang zu streicheln. Als er bei ihren Händen angekommen war, nahm er denn seidigen Stoff in die Hand und ließ ihn vom Bett gleiten, wo sich das Wäschestück zu seinem Hemd gesellte.

Booth gingen die Augen fast über bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Doch Bones ließ ihn nicht lange schauen, denn sie legte die Hände auf seine Brust und drückte sanft dagegen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff was sie wollte. Er stand vom Bett auf und stellte sich davor. Sie war unterdessen zur Bettkante vorgerückt und griff zielstrebig nach seiner Gürtelschnalle. Nachdem sie diese mit geschickten Fingern gelöst hatte, öffnete sie den Reißverschluss und streifte Booth die Hose von den Hüften und an seinen muskulösen Schenkeln entlang nach unten. Darunter kamen dunkelblaue Boxershorts zum Vorschein, die Bones auch sofort in Angriff nahm. Es kam ihr vor, als hätten sie eine stumme Absprache getroffen, dass sie sich einander ausführlich widmen würden, sobald alle störende Kleidung beseitigt wäre. Also strich sie mit den Händen an Booth's Beinen wieder nach oben, bis sie den Bund seiner Boxershorts erreicht hatte. Sie hakte ihre schlanken Finger in den Stoff und streifte die störende Unterhose gemeinsam mit seinen Socken von seinen Beinen.

Als Booth nun ganz nackt vor ihr Stand, gestattete sie sich einen Moment, in dem sie ihrem Blick über seinen wohlgeformten Körper gleiten ließ und bewunderte, was sie sah. Dann stand sie auf und drückte ihren Partner sanft auf das Bett zurück. Nun war es an ihm, sie vollständig zu entkleiden. Der Ausdruck völliger Bewunderung, der sich dabei auf Booth' Gesicht zeigte, ließ Bones wohlig erschauern.

Booth ließ sich Zeit dabei, ihre Hose zu öffnen, den engen Stoff, der sich so verführerisch um ihre Kurven schmiegte, hinunter zu ziehen und schließlich auch die zarte Seidenwäsche, die sie direkt am Leib trug, zu entfernen. Er nutze dabei die Gelegenheit, mit seinen Händen an ihren langen Beinen entlang zu streicheln. Als Bones nun ebenso nackt war wie ihr Partner, setzte sie sich wieder auf das Bett, so dass sie ihm das Gesicht zuwandte.

Beide sahen sich an, namen sich zum ersten mal an diesem Abend wirklich Zeit, den Anderen zu betrachten. Und beiden gefiel, was sie sahen. Booth bewunderte die weiße, zarte Haut seiner Partnerin und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, um zu prüfen, ob sie sich so seidig anfühlte, wie sie aussah. Sie fühlte sich noch besser an.

Bones fühlte, wie sich Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete, als sie seine Finger spürte. Auch sie streckte die Hand aus, um ihren Partner zu berühren. Seine Haut war im Gegensatz zu ihrer eigenen viel dunkler. Was jedoch ihren Blick und ihre Finger anzog, waren die Narben, die sich hier und da über seine Haut zogen. Sie machten ihn noch wirklicher für sie. Bones wusste, dass diese Narben vermutlich nicht von einer Sportverletzung oder einem Autounfall stammten, sondern aus Booth's Zeit bei der Armee und vielleicht auch aus von seiner Arbeit beim FBI. Bones hatte sich bisher nicht wirklich vor Augen geführt, was Booth's Vergangenheit bedeutete. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sehr gut in dem war, was er tat, erkannte sie plötzlich, wie viel Glück sie hatte, dass er jetzt hier bei ihr war. Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals beugte Bones sich vor und küsste zart eine große Narbe auf seiner Brust.

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, nahm Booth ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. Bones erwiderte den Kuss, der immer intensiver und hitziger wurde. Seine großen Hände hatten ihr Gesicht verlassen, um an ihrem Hals entlang zu streicheln und tiefer, wo er zum ersten mal ihre Brüste berührte. Er strich mit der flachen Hand darüber und spürte, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen zusammen zogen und härter gegen seine Handflächen rieben. Ihr entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, als er mit seinen Fingern ihre Nippel umkreiste. Das Geräusch fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein und auch noch an andere Stelle. Er wollte möglichst viel von ihr spüren und ihr Freude bereiten.

Booth lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes zurück, wo er sich komfortabel gegen die Kissen betten konnte. Er zog Bones mit sich, bis sie zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen saß und sich vertrauensvoll mit dem Rücken an seine Brust lehnte. Dann begann er damit, langsam und gleichmäßig über jeden Zentimeter Haut zu streicheln, den er erreichen konnte. Als er merkte, dass sie sich vollkommen entspannt hatte, ließ er eine Hand locker in ihrem Schoß ruhen und berührte mit der anderen ihre Brust. Er hatte vorhin schon gemerkt, dass sie für diese Art der Stimulation wohl sehr empfänglich war.

Er zog Kreise mit dem Finger um ihre Nippel, die sich immer fester zusammenzogen, um dann endlich mit dem Daumen darüber zu streicheln, was ihr wiederum ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

Als Booth merkte, wie sehr Bones gefiel, was er tat, nahm er seine zweite Hand dazu und liebkoste beide Brüste gleichzeitig.

Bones drückte ihren Rücken durch und presste sich seinen Händen entgegen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals durch so wenig so erregt gewesen zu sein. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich die Feuchtigkeit in ihrem Schoß sammelte und wollte ihn spüren.

Booth verließ nun mit einer Hand ihre Brust und glitt zu ihren Schenkeln. Hatte Bones erwartet, dass er sie nun da berührte, wo sie es sich am allermeisten wünschte, wurde sie eines bessern belehrt. Booth glitt zwar mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel, jedoch nur, um diese sanft auseinander zu schieben und nach außen zu ziehen, bis sie über seinen eigenen lagen.

Bones lag nun in seinen Armen, ihr Schoß völlig offen seinem Zugriff ausgesetzt und gleichzeitig gegen seinen starken Körper gelehnt. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so geborgen und so entblößt gleichzeitig gefühlt zu haben. Das Gefühl von Booth schwellender Erregung, die sich heiß und hart gegen ihren Rücken presste, steigerte ihre Erregung noch weiter, bis sie sich nur noch die Erlösung durch seine Berührung herbei sehnte.

Booth schien zu spüren, dass seine Partnerin mehr als bereit war, denn er ließ die Hand, die soeben ihre Beine für ihn geöffnet hatte, an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang streicheln, bis er ihr Zentrum erreicht hatte. Sanft teilte sein Finger die seidigen Locken, bis er endlich ihr erregtes Fleisch berührte. Bones atmete scharf ein und spannte kurz ihren ganzen Körper unter der Sensation dieser Berührung an, bis sie sich wieder vollkommen fallen ließ und sich ihrem Partner hingab. Er strich langsam mit seinen starken Fingern zwischen ihren feuchten Falten entlang, bis seine Hand ihren Eingang fand.

Ein Stöhnen tief aus der Kehle entfuhr Bones, als er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang. Booth' andere Hand war immer noch mit ihren Brüsten beschäftigt, streichelte, zupfte, knetete, während er tausend Küsse auf ihren Hals und ihre Schultern regnen ließ.

Bones wollte aufschreien, als er nach einigen sanften Stößen seinen Finger wieder aus ihrem Inneren entfernte, kam aber nicht dazu, denn in diesem Moment berührte er sanft ihre Clit, was ihr vollends den Atem verschlug. Booth wusste genau, dass er zärtlich vorgehen und die Gefühle und Berührungen langsam steigern musste. Der heftige Atem und das immer lauter werdende Stöhnen seiner Partnerin wiesen ihm den Weg und als sie endlich mit einem langen, unartikulierten Schrei kam und noch tiefer in seine Arme sank, war er auch so erregt, dass nicht mehr viel fehlen würde, um ihn über die Grenze zu stoßen.

Aber hier ging es erstmal um Bones. Also schloss er sie fest in die Arme und streichelte sanft über ihren Bauch bis sie wieder aus höchsten erotischen Sphären auf der Erde gelandet war.

Bones nahm langsam mehr wahr als diese beinahe unerträglich süße Gefühl, dass sich von ihrer Mitte über ihren ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Sie fühlte den Starken Körper des Mannes hinter sich, der ihr dieses Gefühl geschenkt hatte und bemerkte, jetzt, da sie langsam wieder aus ihrer mit Erregung verschleierten Welt wieder auftauchte, dass auch Booth nicht unbeeindruckt von ihrem tun geblieben war. Sie fühlte seine Erregung gegen ihren Körper Drücken, sie konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigt hatte und wenn sein Griff sich noch ein wenig mehr um sie verstärken würde, dann müßte sie sich Aorgen um Ihre Rippen machen. Ihre Hände, die bisher nur locker an ihrer Seite gelegen hatten, fingen nun an, alles von Booth zu berühren, was sie erreichen konnte. Das gefühl seiner Haut unter ihren fingern war jetzt, da ihre Erregung vorläufig befriedigt worden war noch aufregender, denn jetzt konnte sich Bones vielmehr auf alles konzentrieren, was sie unter die Finger bekam. Sie spürte der Kontur jedes Muskels nach, strich an den langen Beinen entlang, die sich immer noch um ihre eigenen schmiegten. Auch Booth nahm seine Streicheleien wieder auf und ließ seine Finger federleicht über ihre Haut wandern.

Bones konnte spüren, wie Booth sich immer noch zurück hielt, obwohl der Beweis seiner eigenen Erregung sich fast schmerzhaft in Ihr Fleisch presste. Nachdem Er ihr vorhin schon eine der unglaublichen Erfahrungen geschenkt hatte, die sie je gemacht hatte, wollte sie es ihm it gleicher Münze zurückgeben. Sie hatte jedoch den Eindruck, dass er es nicht zulassen würde, wenn sie sich ausschließlich um seine Lust kümmern würde. Außerdem hatte sie das Bedürfnis, soviel wie möglich von Ihm zu spüren. Bones wäre nicht Bones gewesen, wenn sie nicht in kürzester Zeit eine Lösung dafür erdacht hätte.

Sie löste sich – nicht ohne Bedauern – aus der Umarmung ihres Partners und drehte sich zu ihn um. Als sie sah, dass Booth dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, legte sie ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. Sie schlang ihm die Arme um de Hals und setzte sich rittlinks auf seinen Schoß, so dass sie ihn endlich so innig küssen konnte, wie sie sich dass schon seit einigen Minuten wünschte. Booth versank sofort in dem Kuß und ließ seine Hände um die Taille seiner Partnerin gleiten. Seine Erregung war zwischen ihren Körpern gelandet und durch den Kuss war Booth so abgelenkt, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Bones ihre Hand zwischen sie gleiten ließ. Als sie ihn jetzt berührte, überraschte ihn das so sehr, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Dann kam ein raues, kehliges Stöhnen aus seinem Mund, dass Bones schauer über den Rücken jagte. Bones bewegte ihre Hand sachte auf und ab, was Booth dazu brachte, die Hände von Ihrem Körper zu lösen und in die Laken zu krallen. Die Laute, die dabei seiner Kehle entwichen, waren die schönste Musik, die Bones je gehört hatte.

Plötzlich legte sich jedoch eine große, starke Hand über ihre und stoppte sie in Ihrem Tun. Bones wollte schon protestieren. Als sich jedoch ihre Blicke trafen, erkannte sie, wie sehr seine Erregung schon fortgeschritten war. Würde sie jetzt weitermachen, wäre alles viel zu schnell vorbei.

Sie löste ihre Hand von ihm und und versank in einem weiteren innigen Kuß. Dabei hob sie ihr Becken ein wenig an und platzierte sich so auf seinem schoß, dass er jetzt direkt an ihrem eingang verharrte. Sie löste ihre Lippen von Booth und sah ihm direkt ins gesicht. Dies war ein ganz besanderer Moment. Sie würden zum ersten mal wirklich vereinigt sein. Sich so nahe sein, wie es zwei getrennten Individuen irgend möglich war.

Langsam senkte sie ihren Körper auf seinen Schoß herab, jeden milimeter und jede neue Sensation dabei genießend, bis sie ihn schließlich völlig in sich aufgenommen hatte und er sie vollkommen ausfüllte. Es fühlte sich an, als seinen sie füreinander gemacht worden. Das Gefühl, ihn in sie zu spüren, war das überwältigenste Erlebnis, dass sie jemals empfunden hatte.


End file.
